Uncloaked
by Tigr3ss
Summary: HIATUS! Draco and Hermione Malfoy flee England to avoid danger. They find safe haven in a little town named Forks, WA. They turn several heads in the small town but catch one girl's attention, Bella Swan. Will they be safe or will they be discovered by danger or by a too curious girl? Draco/Hermione pairing, Bella/Edward pairing
1. Chapter 1: Forks, Washington

Forks, Washington

 **Draco Malfoy P.O.V**

The dark night was filled with stars, the moon shone brilliantly contrasting among the ink black sky, and the wind howled and creaked whining whenever it swayed a tree or came in contact with a home. The eerie night matched perfectly with the magnificent home standing before it, Malfoy Manor. The dark, gothic-like manor stood tall and proud, it's once dark atmosphere now replaced with a welcoming light that came with the newly planted garden of flowers surrounding the foreground. Dark and light mixed beautifully together to bring the once scary manor to of something of wonder.

Inside it didn't match the peaceful howling wind, or the comforting moon and stars. The head of the house, Draco Malfoy was hurriedly moving about along with his wife, Hermione. Both frantically grabbed things and threw them onto the bed. Draco placed their backpacks on their king-sized bed, with a wave of his wand, both his and Hermione's clothes and miscellaneous things flew graciously into its corresponding backpacks. Draco's backpack was a simple, dark but sturdy one and Hermione's was a caramel brown rucksack with many flaps and compartments. Both bags had undetectable extension charms. Draco watched as Hermione grabbed various textbooks and potions as she threw them into her small beaded bag.

Draco let out a shaky sigh, he ruffled his hand through is pale blonde hair and started to change out of his pajamas, he slipped on dark colored jeans, he pulled a deep navy blue long sleeve shirt and began to put his arms through his black jacket. He watched as his wife began to pull on her black jeans, a deep brown jumper and toping it off with her deep olive green parka with her brown boots sliding onto her tiny feet. After changing, Draco went over to his walk-in closet to unlock his safe where he kept several bags of galleons and a few bags of Muggle money, both U.K currency and American. He picked up his and Hermione's passports and handed her an equal amount of bags of money and her passport.

He took Hermione's hands, having seen them shaking as she threw her portion of money into her beaded bag, he took her small hands and brought them close to his chest. He gave Hermione a reassuring look. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here in no time," he muttered before kissing her forehead. Hermione let out a sigh and nodded. With a last look around their room Hermione picked up a photograph of Harry and Ron and stuffed it into her beaded bag.

Draco frowned. "Ready?" he asked her. She could only muster up a frown. "Mimsy!" Draco called out within a millisecond a house-elf appeared before them, "Mimsy, the wards can only hold the house for so long, please once they do, do not stay. Alert the others and just get out, that's an order."

"Yes, Master. Mimsy understands." The poor creature squeaked with teary eyes knowing that this may be the last time she will see him. Draco bent down so now he was eye level with the house-elf. As Mimsy had taken care of him since he was born, he gave the small creature a warm hug and asked her to be safe one last time. She hastily nodded her head then walked over to Hermione to give her a hug goodbye. With a small pop the house-else was gone.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other one last time, they looked around their room, the memories that it held from the first time they made love as a married couple to the many memories of laughter and happiness they shared in this room. Draco sadly looked around, trying to remember the essence of his childhood home, Malfoy Manor. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand, he turned to look into her wide brown eyes and with a nod, he apparated the both of them out of there.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger Malfoy P.O.V**

Hermione had thanked the dark haired man who'd sold her tickets for the next flight to Seattle, Washington and hurried over to her waiting husband who had stood with a cap over his head to cover his strikingly blonde hair and his hands in his pockets.

"Okay I got the tickets," Hermione had sighed. "We just need to go through security and we should be good."

Hermione had watched Draco as he nervously took in his surroundings. The Muggle London airport had been nearly empty, experiencing a lull in the bustling of people seeking travel out of London and of those who just came back. Hermione had gently taken his hand in hers and gave him the same reassuring smile he'd given her before they left the manor. Draco had smiled back, uncertain. They'd made their way though security after casting Muggle-proof charms on both of their backpacks and her beaded bag.

She and Draco were now sitting on the plane. He was sleeping soundlessly in his seat with his hood pulled over his eyes. Hermione was lost in thought. She didn't know what to say or how to react. Her regular self would have probably come up with a logical explanation to help her calm down, but her logical explanation for both her and her husband fleeing the country was simple: they were in danger.

Hermione tried to tell herself that it didn't matter now and that they were safe. Both her and Draco were safely on a Muggle plane heading to the Americas where nobody would think to find them. Her eyes pricked with tears, she wasn't able to say a proper good-bye to Harry, Ron, or even Ginny. She felt the tears now flowing down her cheeks as she thought of her parents, not knowing if she would be able to see them again. She felt Draco's head lean on her shoulder bringing her back to reality. The thought that it was Draco's first time flying on a plane made her smile. The turbulence when they first took off set Draco into a little fit of nervousness and anxiety. Draco had been clutching her hand so tightly it reminded her of how she would clutch the handle of a broomstick when Draco took her flying. Her amusement of her husband almost helped her forget about what their current situation was. Almost.

The plane landed a whopping twelve hours later in Seattle, Washington. Draco had woken before the plane landed, since the landing sent him through another anxiety episode. The two grabbed their backpacks quickly and exited the plane. Draco held Hermione's hand tightly as they walked through the many people at the airport. Hermione had her beaded bag zipped up inside of her jacket and her wand was tucked up her sleeve. She scanned the airport, watching Muggles go about their business. Draco had his hood up to hide his hair, as his appearance would track unwanted attention. He kept his head down as they walked quickly.

Once outside, Hermione flagged down a cab and got inside fairly quick. Draco was reluctant and got in slowly. She turned to the driver who asked for their destination.

"Forks, please."

The town of Forks, Washington was a very small town with a few hundred people residing there. The endless shrub of trees and forest, the wet weather, the foggy atmosphere was the perfect cover for Draco and Hermione. There was no known wizarding area in the town, which was an added benefit for both Draco and Hermione. Hermione came across the town when she was watching a documentary about strange occurrences happening around the world. She watched as they introduced Forks, Washington having werewolves based on old legends. She found it quite interesting that Muggles had sightings of such beasts; she remembered thinking of her old professor, Lupin. She wondered if others like his kind took on his shape or something completely different. Despite the weird claims of the townsfolk, the name of the unusual town stuck with Hermione, it was so far from everything so far away from the usual California who had millions of people, instead it was a secluded area perfect for people who wanted privacy. Hence why they are now there.

"Okay ma'am, where to now?" the driver asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts. Hermione bit her lip, not knowing what to tell him. She knew that the both of them had to lay low for a while before they could escape to their safe house.

Instead Draco answered, "Do you know of a good café around here?"

The driver grunted, "There is a café that is pretty popular around her just around the corner, do y'all want to get dropped off there?"

"Yes, please that would be perfect." Draco answered.

Hermione paid the cab driver. She looked at the cafe in front of her; there was already a light amount of rain coming down on her making her unruly, curly hair damp. Draco pulled her hand toward the cafe called The Lodge.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy P.O.V.**

Draco opened the cafe's door. It sounded with a chime that indicated their entrance. Draco held Hermione's hand in his, his other hand at the ready with his wand tucked into his sleeve.

Draco's eyes scanned the café; it was a small cozy cafe with few tables and a counter with bar stools. The Muggles didn't show any interest to their arrival, which had him letting out a relieved sigh. He let his hood fall off of his head, revealing his blonde hair.

Hermione came to stand next to him. He could tell she was nervous because of the way she was biting her lip. His hand went to caress the small of her back. "Hermione, relax, we are safe," he said.

"For now," Hermione responded with a sad smile. Finally, the hostess walked towards them and gave them a table that, thankfully, was in the back of the restaurant. Draco sat down with his back to the wall watching his surroundings. Draco ordered a salmon dish and Hermione ordered some stew along with some apple cobbler that was highly recommended by the waitress. The food arrived quickly. After a few minutes of quietly eating, Hermione spoke to him, "Draco, what do you think the others will feel?"

"Hermione, Potter and Weasley both knew why we had to leave. They will understand once the news gets out. I told Mimsy before we left to inform them." Draco said quietly.

Hermione began to bite her lip again, then sighed. She leaned back into her chair and looked around her, "This place is cozy, it reminds me too much of home."

Draco nodded, the similar forest-y feel painfully reminded him of the manor. "Granger, don't worry. Just eat your food, we need the strength," he ordered. Hermione nodded and continued with her food, as did he. As Draco ate he felt eyes on him. Slowly he moved his head to scan the area, looking for the culprit. His icy-blue eyes landed on a girl, but she kept staring at him. She looked to be a bit younger than him and Hermione. She had dark brown eyes she had powdery skin with dark brown hair. She observed him with curiosity rather than suspicion. He casually looked back at Hermione who had a book out. Glancing back at the girl, he saw her talking to what looked to be her boyfriend. He looked just as regal as he, he had brown almost reddish hair, his skin was almost translucent and his posture was as rigid as a broad, something about him didn't belong, but Draco couldn't put his finger on it. He wandlessly cast a muffliato then spoke in a low voice, "Hermione, there is a couple by the front of the cafe, the girl keeps looking at me, and the boy, I'm not sure but he kind of seems odd."

Hermione looked up at him with confused eyes, biting her lip again. Draco gave a small nod to where the couple sat and Hermione carefully turned to look. "He does look odd, but I don't sense a magical presence on him. There is something off about him, though." She was then lost in thought.

"I think we should leave, the girl has been staring at me for too long. Are you finished?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. She dug into her beaded bag and threw down some bills and coins. Draco stood up gracefully, trying to not attract attention to himself, grabbed Hermione's hand, quickly thanked the waitress, and left the cafe.

* * *

 **Bella Swan P.O.V (1st Person)**

I sat down at Charlie's and my usual table once Edward and I got to the Lodge. After coming back from a day out in the forest, Edward insisted I get something to eat. I greeted the friendly waitress who knew my dad, but I couldn't remember her name. I ordered my usual garden burger while Edward just ordered a coke. He gave me a small smile once my food came; I was honestly ravenous so I munched on my burger happily.

I looked around the room, there were a few fishermen chatting amongst themselves, I saw some kids from school at the bar nursing a basket of fries, then something, more like someone, caught my attention. In the far back corner of the cafe I caught sight of platinum blonde hair, the longer I observed, the more I found out that the white blonde hair belonged to a man. He was pale, surpassingly almost as pale as Edward, his skin was smooth and blemish free, and his eyes were scanning the cafe ever so often. I took note of his grey steel eyes, he couldn't be…? Edward caught on to my abrupt stop. I felt his cold hand on mine. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, it's just, that man in the corner of the cafe, is he…" I questioned but I didn't finish my sentence, Edward knew what I was asking. His posture went straight and rigid; I saw him take a small whiff around us, and he shook his head relaxing a little. "There is no other scent here, just human."

I frowned, almost disappointed, "But he does look like you, plus his hair is fairly different from anyone I've ever seen." Edward laughed. I grumbled, "What?"

"Just because he looks different from everyone here, it doesn't mean he really is different," he mused.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Can you hear what he is thinking?"

"Are you asking me to spy on him?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yes."

Knowing that I wouldn't back down from my request, I watched as Edward concentrated, as he described to me, he was listening on to what the blonde man was saying. I noticed as I sneakily watched, he was sitting with someone. She had wild, caramel brown hair, and she must've been a bit shorter than I was. I watched as he reached over to hold her hand occasionally when she bit her lip, probably in frustration.

Edward then spoke, "He realized you were staring at him…" he started to say, but then all of a sudden his eyes widened in surprise.

I furrowed my brow, "What's wrong?"

"I can't hear them anymore," Edward looked equally confused.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked, my eyes flashing over to the couple that was seriously talking. "But they are still talking right now, they look like they're having a serious conversation."

"I don't know, one minute I could hear everything they were saying, now nothing. No matter how hard I try, I can't distinguish them among the noise." Edward confessed. I watched as he furrowed his brow. In all his years, his ability had let him eavesdrop on nearly everyone.

Suddenly the odd couple got to their feet. I watched as the blonde haired man stood up with such grace and observed that his hair wasn't blonde like Mike Newton's, but that it had to almost be white blonde, like platinum. I watched as he held the brunette's hand tightly in his, leading her out. He passed our table without a look at us. The woman clutched a textbook close to her chest, whose title I, to my disappointment, couldn't read. The thing that really caught my eye was her scarf. It was a deep red color with gold stripes, and on the end of the scarf I caught a seal of some sort with four animals on it. Across the seal I read, 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Once they were out of the cafe I leaned over excitedly to Edward who was observing the couple as they walked down the street with their hoods up, as the rain was now heavily pouring. "Edward, on her scarf it said something odd. It said 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'"

Edward turned to face me. At first he pondered the new information, but shook his head. "That's impossible. It must be some type of fan merchandise. It's not real, Bella"

I huffed in annoyance, "Yeah, and vampires aren't real either." Edward let out a throaty laugh. Still annoyed with him, I crossed my arms and pushed my plate away from me.

 _ **Updated Author's Note: Huge thanks to my beta BrynnMBulter for editing this chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Distant Memories

**UNCLOAKED**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello guys! I just had this idea popped into my head, hope you enjoy it! The perspectives I write about are from **Draco's and Hermione's** in **3rd person** and **Bella's** in **1st person**. I try to stay true to how the original books were written. Hope it's not too confusing!_

 _Please review!_

 _-tigr3ss_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling & Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Distant Memories**

 **Draco Malfoy P.O.V**

Draco's feel landed gracefully on the soft shrub of the forest floor. Hermione began to walk forward, in front of them was their cottage. Beforehand, Draco was able to buy this small cottage in the woods from an elderly muggle man in full cash, knowing he won't ask much questions and he won't be leaving a trail, the muggle man was now living somewhere east of here. Knowing that one day they would have to have a hastily exit, Draco took it upon himself to make sure his wife and he had a suitable place to live, a place not entirely amongst muggles, a place where it was safe to do their magic. Draco observed his cottage, Mimsy was delighted to furnish the small house, he kept this a secret from Hermione. She turned around to face him in awe with a slight happiness to her face, he couldn't help but smile back at her beautiful face, he enveloped her in a hug and gently kissed on her head, his mind getting rid of all the anxiety and worry. "This is absolutely perfect, Draco." Hermione said, she smiled up at Draco from his chest and he leaned down to give her a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips.

"Come on, we have to get inside. Then we have to put some wards up," He reminded her. She nodded her head and took his hand in hers as they walked along the dirt path leading to their new home.

The cottage that stood before them was covered in nature, vines already growing on the front most part of the house, the dark roof completed the creme painted wood of the body of the house. On top of the house there stood a chimney, along with a small brick path leading to the small steps of the front porch. There were some accents of dark green, matching his Slytherin heritage, and the door was painted a deep red for Hermione's Gryffindor heritage. Draco fished in his pocket to find the key, he gave the extra one to Hermione.

Hermione slipped the key into her beaded bag, "Do you have another spare key?" she asked. Draco nodded and handed her the third and final key. Hermione took out her wand and transfigured the key into a little cat statue, she walked over to where there was a porch swing and placed the cat statue onto the small table top at the end of the table. Draco raised his eyebrows, she smiled, "I miss Crookshanks, I hope he's doing okay with my parents."

Draco chuckled, "Your demon cat is fine, he's probably ripping up their furniture as we speak." Hermione laughed, a sad laugh.

Draco opened the deep red door, the living room was a decent size it was to the right of the entry way, it was furnished with a white couch that had its back faced to them, another smaller couch and an arm chair that stood adjacent to the chair facing each other, all couches looking expentionally comfortable with the tasteful throw pillows and blanket on top of it. In the middle of the assemble there was a dark wooden coffee table that had a few candles lit on top of it, with a couple of books. The other side of the wall there was fireplace that magically lit up upon their arrival, Draco looked at the window which had thick light blue curtains, he immediately closed them shut. Draco fondly watched Hermione as she squealed with delight upon seeing a small bookshelf by the fireplace.

Deciding to explore a bit more, Draco walked into the kitchen, the theme matched the living room, dark hardwood floors, the countertops were a grey-brown color with white cabinets. With further exploring, Draco noted the first floor had the living room, the kitchen and a dining room. Draco met back up with Hermione and they both walked upstairs to the second floor. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Their master bedroom was nothing like what they had back home, but it was cozy. It too had a fireplace, the bed was queen sized, along with a window that overlooked the front of their lawn. There was a writing desk farther in the room as well. The guest bedroom was fairly simple, but still well furnished.

Hermione threw her rucksack onto the comfy chair their room had been applied with, "I'm going to set up the wards." Draco nodded and headed back downstairs with her. He busied himself in the kitchen readying some tea as Hermione went outside to start warding the house.

* * *

 ** _Hermione Granger Malfoy P.O.V._**

Hermione slipped off her heavy coat hung it right on the coat rack that was in the entry way, looking outside the cottage the rain had stopped. She felt Draco move to the kitchen, probably making dinner for the both of them. Hermione had to admit that the cottage Draco had promised her gave her some comfort, it was a nice, cozy home she could see herself and Draco getting used to, for now.

Opening the door, Hermione braced herself for the cold blast of air, she took a deep breath then exhaled it out while she stood on the porch. The beautiful scenery before her could be described only in books, the tall trees were great and wonderful, the peaceful buzz of nature soothed her. Hermione walked a couple yards away from the cottage, she held up her wand and began to start the protective enchantments, " _Cave inimicum, salvio hexia, repello muggletum.."_ Hermione went around the perimeter chanting the protective charms over and over, it gave her time to think. She was scared, she never thought she would be on the run again, it very much reminded her of her being with Ron and Harry during the Horcrux hunt, she shivered.

After finishing off the wards with a disillusionment charm, Hermione sat on the front porch swing. She swung absentmindedly not knowing what to do. She knew that the people who were coming after Draco and Hermione were dangerous, once they broke into the manor to only discover their disappearance they would be on the hunt,. Hermione thought about her friends, she knew they were safe, Harry was one of the top Aurors in the country and Ginny was one of the best qudditch players of the age, she was swooped up by the Harpies right after graduation. After the war, he and Ginny married, moved to Grimmuald Place, it was no longer the dusty ancient place she remembered, but instead it reminded her much a the Burrow. It had touches of warmth to it that made her feel at home whenever her and Draco chose to visit.

Ron on the other hand, was not an Auror, instead he did keep close to the Magical Law Enforcement, he was more of a detective, he solved crimes. Ron was quite happy with is work. He got to grow out of Harry's shadow by solving cases on his own and helping people in need. Early on, Hermione knew that her and Ron wouldn't have worked out, she didn't love him at one point but after awkward touches and kisses, they both laughed and decided to remain friends. Hermione was grateful it didn't take a toll on their friendship, she was surprised to learn that Ron started to date Lavender Brown. Hermione noticed that Lavender outgrew her pettiness, she was an acceptable young woman, she worked for Witch Weekly for the fashion section. Hermione had to admit the once blonde bimbo had quite the set up. After rekindling their romance, Ron and Lavender moved in together in a home close to the Burrow.

Hermione, was twenty two at the time and single while her two best friends found themselves happily married. Hermione worked for the department of magical creatures before she moved over to the magical law enforcement, like Ron. It was then she was reunited with Draco Malfoy. Quite to her surprise, Draco was a lot more mature than he was in school, there was no doubt that the two quarreled more often than others. It was really fate, Hermione decided to herself that both her and Draco were partnered up together to solve various cases. Now at twenty five, Hermione discovered herself to be still falling in love with Draco.

To her surprise, Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa was welcoming, more Narcissa than Lucius at first. She was taken aback from his mother's warmness towards her, Draco told her that Narcissa found Hermione an interesting young woman, she admired Hermione's drive, her motivation and courage to stand up for what she believed in. Lucius was distant at first, at times he would be rude, but as time went on, Hermione could see that Lucius took liking to her, she wasn't scared to defy him or to even put him back in his place. They developed respect towards each other.

Soon after, Draco and Hermione married. Hermione remembered their wedding, it was perfect. She didn't care for how big the wedding was -she left the wedding arrangements to Narcissa and her mother who happily planned everything- she was just excited to spend a new life with none other than Draco. All seemed well in her life, her friends were happily married at this time, her parents were happy for her, her job was going great. Hermione and Draco moved into the Manor while Lucius and Narcissa decided to take another one of their estates in Wales, considering how wealthy the Malfoy were, Hermione wasn't surprised to hear about their other estate.

Trouble started brewing one day when Hermione would get death threats, at first they were letters, she didn't mind much of it concluding that it could be some teenagers just messing with her. But then it got a lot more serious, Draco told Hermione he was working on a case one day that involved a muggle family's death, he assumed it was a rouge Death Eater. But upon further examination, he realized that the muggle family wasn't just murdered out of range, they were tortured, he examined their bodies, a particular hex that was used reminded him of one person, his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. The very hex was only mastered by Bellatrix, no one else. Draco knew this because he was taught it but never mastered it.

The same day Draco figured it out, the same day Hermione came home to a dead body on her bed, it was bloody and had the head beheaded. Right at the doorstep to their master bedroom there was the body of Justin Finch-Fletchley who worked closely to her at work as her assistant.

Before going on the run, Draco and Hermione relocated Draco's parents to somewhere in Spain, luckily they had a estate there as well that was deep in the countryside. Before leaving them, Hermione casted wards around the house. Then came Hermione's parents, this time Hermione informed them of why she had to go on the run and relocated them to Italy. Harry and Ron were already informed about what happened, they too took extra persuasions. Sadly her friends knew that both her and Draco would have to flee the country for their safety.

Hermione sighed at her reminiscing, she thought of what she would be doing now at Malfoy Manor, it was a Saturday, her and Draco would be in one of the great libraries of Malfoy Manor reading the day away, comfortable in one another's company. Looking around at the forest that surrounded her once more, she admired the quiet rainfall that started. She happily sighed at the peace she could muster, her thoughts were interrupted by Draco opening the front door.

"Love, I made diner. You should come inside, it's getting late." Draco said softly. Hermione stood up and walked into the cottage, once Draco shut the door Hermione snaked her arms around Draco's waist and rested her head on his chest, she listened as his steady heartbeat calmed her from all the emotions her head swirled with. Draco hugged her back, with love and protection radiating off of him.

Hermione looked up at Draco, into those beautiful silver eyes with specks of blue in them and tippy-toed until their lips gently met. Hermione felt Draco sigh with pleasure as their lips connected, she closed her eyes and began to slide her tongue into Draco's warm, wet mouth. She couldn't help but moan as Draco's tongue responded to her tongue and they danced for control. Hermione's hands were bunched up at his chest while Draco's hands were sliding up and down her bum, occasionally pinching it once in a while. They both released their kiss to gasp of air, Draco gave Hermione a cheeky smile, "What brought that on, my little minx." His lips murmured against her ear and he placed open mouth kisses on her neck.

Hermione took an intake of breathe, "I just missed you." She giggled when Draco pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've been with you for the whole time." Draco commented. Hermione laughed again instead of answering him she pulled him into another quick kiss before walking off into the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy P.O.V.**

The sunlight streamed into the bedroom window through the thick curtains, Draco pried his eyes open coming to consciousness. Slowly he sat up, letting the quilt slide down his naked chest. On his side he expected to see Hermione asleep, but instead there was a cool indentation of her body, letting his fingers graze it he discovered it was still warm to the touch meaning she probably got up a few moments before he did. Stretching he looked out the window, it was very foggy, it was difficult for him to see anything if not for the rays of sunshine piercing through the thick clouds. Draco did his daily morning routine, it was quite robotic actually. He was so exhausted from last week's events not to mention the airplane flight from London.

Going through the motion of getting dressed, Draco decided on a dark grey sweater with some black slacks, he rather preferred his usual wizarding robes than muggle clothing. He made his way downstairs getting a whiff of bacon, eggs, and fresh cups of coffee. Draco saw Hermione standing in front of the sink, looking out the window as she drank her morning tea, smiling to himself he slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione hummed in pleasure, "Good morning." she turned her head so she could capture his lips in hers, Draco smiled against her lips he pulled back to give her one last kiss on the neck before settling himself on the little table that was already made.

"What do you want to do today?" Hermione asked as they were lounging on the couch, Draco held Hermione between his legs with her back to his chest.

Draco thought for a minute, "We could explore the town, maybe find a bookstore?" He watched as Hermione's eyes light up at the thought of that, he laughed when she got up with an excited leap off the couch and ran up to upstairs to get changed.

Draco watched as Hermione excitedly ran into the bookstore, it was just farther into town, it was a cozy little shop owned by a man who had long, black hair, brown skin. and dark eyes. He smiled warmly as Draco and Hermione entered, Hermione gave him a polite smile back then rushed off into the back of the book store. It looked like she already had a book in mind.

Draco noticed that the muggle bookstore was quite similar to Flourish and Botts in Diagon alley excluding the flying books. Draco decided to browse in the front of the shop wanting to keep a close eye on the outside of the store, _constant vigilance_. Draco walked over to a bookshelf that contained books of Native American origin, he found a couple books that were about town legends, one that sparked his interest was a book titled, _The Cold Ones, A Quilete Legend_. Interested, Draco picked it up and began to read:

 _Chapter 1: Origins of The Cold Ones_

 _The Cold Ones often referred to vampires in modern time. The exact origin of vampires are a complete mystery, unknown to most. Vampires are known to have heightened senses ranging from super human speed, impeccable strength, and an ability to lure their prey with their voice and scent. Vampires are described to be pale, almost translucent. Their hard marble-like skin have crystalize properties which causes them to shine when in contact with the sunlight. Most vampires have blood red eyes, when very thirsty, their eyes are black._

"Interesting choice there," The man from behind the cashier said, Draco snapped up from his reading, the man was looking at him with a polite smile, his eyes on the other hand were weary.

Draco answered, "Um, yes. There aren't much books about vampires, I'm just surprised to find so many here." Draco watched as the man frowned. He walked around his little desk and stood beside Draco, the man was probably a head shorter than himself, he wore blue jeans, a red flannel button up shirt and brown boots. He had his arms crossed against his chest scanning the bookshelf he reached up to grab a book titled, _Quilete Legends_. He handed the book over to Draco.

"This book is more informative about the cold ones. The Quilete tribe has been around for ages, there are still living members of it on the Reservation." The man informed him.

Draco looked at the man and nodded, "Thanks for the suggestion." He thought the books would appeal more to Hermione than himself. Feeling the awkward silence creep up on them Draco made his way to turn but the man spoke up again.

"You aren't from around here aren't you? British?"

"Yes, that's right. My wife and I moved here just a couple of days ago." Draco didn't want to give the man any more information.

He watched as the man just nodded, "Not to be rude but there aren't much people like you who come around these parts." Draco raised an eyebrow but the man continued, "I mean no offense for where you come from, it's just your hair color is very uncommon."

Draco resisted a urge to roll his eyes, "Well yes, my family have always had pale blonde hair like myself, I get it from my grandfather."

"What made you want to come to such a small suburb place like Forks?"

"My wife and I visited your town a couple of years ago, we fell in love with the scenery and the quiet atmosphere." Draco lied.

The man nodded, "I never could get over the forest. Always beautiful, especially during the rain. How are you minding the rain?"

Draco shrugged, "It isn't much different from London, it rains there often too." He could feel the man's interest in him, seeing someone like Draco in these parts would likely cause peoples' heads to turn. Draco cursed himself for not casting a glamour charm on the both of them before they left the cottage, feeling the man's scrutinizing gaze Draco quickly excused himself to find Hermione.

Draco spun on his heel and made his way to the back of the store, he spotted Hermione looking down at an open book in her hands, she had that signature lip bite that he loved so much. Walking over to her he said, "Hey, I just had an odd conversation with the muggle, he requested these books. I'd thought you'll find them interesting." Hermione smiled and looked at his selection, her eyes lit up again in interest.

"Oh those do sound interesting, I also found some cookbooks. Since we're here, I wanted to learn how to cook. I mean I could, but just need to improve a bit." She said cheekily, she returned to read. He knew that Hermione in a book store could take ages, so he gave her a light peck on the cheek and informed her that he would be browsing around. He walked over to another bookshelf observing the many titles, he was in the non-fiction section, he then walked over to where he found old muggle classics. When he was about fifteen, Draco would sneak around with Blaise Zabini, one of his most trusted friends, they would wonder around muggle London, sometimes they would go into a theater to watch a movie, but most times Draco would be most attracted to the inviting bookstores. Draco was left to think about his fellow Slytherin friend, Blaise was much like himself but fairly opposite. He was a charming fellow amongst the ladies and he could be very persuasive. Draco was reminded of his younger days running around the huge Malfoy Manor with him, they would get to all kinds of mischief. Most of the planning was because of his other good friend, Theodore Nott. Once together, the three boys caused a lot of house-elves headaches from pranks they set on their fathers to the amount of trouble they got into by racing around the manor on their broomsticks.

Draco sighed, the last time he saw both Zabini and Nott was a week before his and Hermione's escape out of the country. Draco only managed to tell Blaise of his plans if things got dangerous, he was reluctant to tell Theo because he knew of the man's outbursts, he would've been likely to do something to get himself killed. He remembered his friends visit to the Manor, they came over for Draco and Hermione's three year wedding anniversary, they sat around the fireplace in his study while Hermione and her Gryffindor friends were in her parlor talking up about memories and whatnot. Draco did enjoy the company of Potter, Wesealette and Weasel, but he just wanted to get away with his two best mates.

Now that's all they were, memories, left back in London, far away. Returning his attention back to the books he observed the titles. He read a couple of classics such as the poet Shakespeare, he particularly liked the story Macbeth, he read others such as Les Miserables which he found very interesting. Draco scanned the bookshelf and a title caught his eyes, _The Hobbit._ Picking it up Draco first read the blurb then started on the first page.

It had to be past an hour when Hermione came to him with two books in her hands, he was sitting on the floor engrossed in the novel by a man named J.R.R Tolkien. "Oh that's a good read, I love it." Hermione commented. She went over to him and helped him up, Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek lovingly.

"It is quite interesting, I have to say, this Gandalf wizard is quite, how do I say it.." Draco scratched his chin, when he came across Gandalf the wizard in the book and laughed to himself.

"He's very, similar to how most wizards and witches dress." Hermione finished, Draco nodded.

"It surprises me how muggles are quite accurate wit their description, he reminds me of Dumbledore." Draco noted, Hermione gave a small laugh and turned back to the bookshelf. "Looking for the lucky number three?" Draco asked as he admired her backside, after all he was a man.

"Yes, I was thinking some muggle classics could do me some good…" Hermione trailed off as she went down the hall looking for a particular book in mind. Draco shook his head, her obsession with books had to be unhealthy but healthy for her at the same time. Deciding that it'll take her no less than a few minutes to have her pick out a book he told her he was going to be waiting up in the front. Draco silently hoped that the bookshop owner would refrain from more awkward small talk. But instead of expecting the man behind the counter, he saw the same girl at the shop, still looking at him with a curious gaze.


	3. Chapter 3: Close

**UNCLOAKED**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello guys! I just had this idea popped into my head, hope you enjoy it! The perspectives I write about are from **Draco's and Hermione's** in **3rd person** and **Bella's** in **1st person**. I try to stay true to how the original books were written. Hope it's not too confusing!_

 _Please review!_

 _ **Warning** : This scene involves M rated __activities (smut!)_

 _-tigr3ss_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling & Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Close**

 **Bella Swan P.O.V**

It was a quiet Wednesday morning, the rain wasn't so hard today but the fog was thick as ever. I woke up feeling Edward's ice cold hands on my cheek. He gave me a lazy smile, "Good morning, Bella."

Feeling self-conscious about my own breathe, I ran over to the bathroom, I splashed myself with some water trying to fully wake myself. I brushed my teeth so fast I wouldn't be surprised to see the bristles bent. After doing my usual morning routine, I ran back to my room to find Edward casually laying on my bed, his long legs crossing at the ankles and his smooth muscular arms crossed behind his head.

"Done being a human?" He teased and flashed me with a pearly white smile, I felt myself take an intake of breathe, he was truly beautiful, and here he was laying in my bed so casually like he's been doing it for years. I blushed and walked over to him, I snuggled against his stone cold chest enjoying the cool to the touch feeling. That morning, Edward stayed with me until I had to get to work, I started right at twelve, looking at the clock, it read 11:36am. Sighing, I began to dress myself for the day, I pulled on some old jeans, a white long sleeved blouse and my heavy mustard brown overcoat. I slipped on my vans and was out the door by 11:49am. Edward left for the day, he decided it would be a good time for him and Emmett to go hunting, I didn't argue with him understanding that he needed to do this.

I walked to my ancient truck, the door groaned almost in protest as I opened it, and groaned again in agony as I closed it shut. I started up the engine and started my drive to work. I took up a job at a local bookstore, it wasn't far from here but it was the perfect location. There wasn't much people I knew from school that went to the bookshop, mostly tourists, older folks even sometimes a couple of my teachers went there. But I found that better than seeing other people my age.

I started to work there a few months prior, I saved every penny I earned for my college tuition, knowing that it was my solid Plan B. I was surprised that the bookshop owner was a sweet man, he knew Billy Black, Jacob's dad. He was friendly, he kept to himself a lot and I didn't mind, it reminded me of myself in some way.

I arrived at work a few minutes later, thanking that traffic was light today, the rain started to pour a bit, but nothing too major. I waked into the cozy bookstore, the bell chiming announcing my entrance. I saw George sitting behind the countertop reading a book of his own, he smiled, "Hello, Bella."

"Hi George, how are things today?" I asked in greeting, I made my way over to the cash register, George began to pack up seeing that it was just twelve o'clock.

"Not very busy today, we do have two customers in the back, they've been here for a while, I guess they found a couple books that they liked." George said, I nodded. After gathering a few of his things and his coat from the coat rack he gave me a wave goodbye then was out the door.

Knowing from my past experiences on this job, it was very boring. I did enjoy the quiet time it gave me to read a couple of my favorite books, sometimes I brought in my homework straight after school to work on when it turned out to be days like this. Chewing my lip, I looked around the desk for something to do. Deciding on tidying up the desk a bit, I busied myself.

I started to hear footsteps of the customers George informed me of, I heard voices of a man and a woman, something was different about their voices, they had British accents. Quipping my interest I looked up from my task, my breathe hitched, it was the same man I saw in the cafe last week. His eyes were astonishing, I couldn't make what exact color they were, it was a combination of silver and blue. His blonde hair seemed to illuminate the dimly lit bookstore, it was neatly combed in place, not a hair falling out. I took in his appearance, I noticed he wore clothes similar to Edward, it had to be designer or something based on the material, his sweater looked very soft, was it cashmere?

Realizing I'd been staring at him for too long I cleared her throat, "Hello, did you find everything okay?"

The man nodded, "Yes we are finding things perfectly actually, my wife and I are almost done." He walked over to the cashier, "If you wouldn't mind?"

I nodded dumbly as I took his books and started to ring him up, his accent was soothing, it was a bit different from a normal British accent she was used to hearing from the television shows, without thinking she asked, "Your accent, it doesn't sound like a normal British accent like I expected.."

The man chuckled, "I'm surprised you caught on, not much people can differentiate our accents, I come from Wiltshire our accents are bit different from what you call 'normal British' accents."

I blushed, "So what are you doing in Forks?" My usual self wouldn't be this inquisitive with other people, but something about him intrigued me. Not in a sexual way, I knew something about him was different about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"My wife and I moved her a week ago, we visited a few years back and fell in love with it." He answered, not saying anything more.

"What made you want to move here? Its completely secluded, not to mention wet and cold." I shivered recalling my first opinions on the town when I first moved back.

"Well, knowing my wife and I, we didn't really mind the secluded area. Being from London it can get a bit too crowded."

Just before I could get another question in, his wife, I assumed came into view. She was just as beautiful as he was, not in a god-like type of way, more of a natural beauty type. She had long, curly brown hair that almost reached to the middle of her back, she was at least two heads shorter than the man but something about her screamed confidence, from her walk to the look in her eyes. Her wide brown eyes met mine they were kind and warm, she smiled and turned back to the man, "Draco, are you ready to go?"

"Obviously, I've gotten my books packaged." The man, Draco, answered in a teasing tone. The woman rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, here you are." She said setting her books onto the table, her accent reminded me more of posh, again I couldn't help but ask.

"Your husband here said people from England have different accents, yours sounds different as well." I said, I watched as the woman's eyes lit up with surprise but she answered, "That's actually very observant of you, why yes Draco's correct. I come from Oxfordshire, so my accent is a bit more different." She gave me another warm polite smile, I couldn't help but smile back. I started to scan her books, I noticed that she picked up a two cookbooks, and _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.

"I always wanted to read this but never had the time, is it good?" I asked gesturing to Pride and Prejudice as I was putting it in a brown paper bag.

"It's actually one of my favorites, I highly recommend it." She spoke with excitement. I nodded and totaled up their purchase.

Feeling a bit sad at their soon to be departure, I asked, "What are your names? My name is Bella Swan." I watched as the woman give the man whose name I learned as Draco a weary glance, they seemed to be talking telepathically. After a nod at his head the woman stepped forward offering her hand which I gladly took.

"My name is Hermione Malfoy," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy," the man shook my hand, "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Bella. We hope to see you around." He said politely, I nodded, "Likewise." After their goodbyes I caught sight of Hermione's scarf, it was the same red-gold one I saw when we were in the cafe, this time I must've been looking at the other end of the scarf because I caught the words, _House of Gryffindor_.

After closing up the shop I saw Edward waiting for me in my truck, he already had the engine started up. I wrapped my arms around me feeling the ice cold wind bite my skin, I opened the passenger 's side of the door thankful for the heater already on.

Edward leaned over and gave me a cold kiss on the lips, "How was your day at work?"

"It was really interesting," I admitted recalling my encounter with Hermione and Draco Malfoy, "Remember the couple we saw at the cafe? They were at the bookshop today."

"I remember," He answered, we were now driving through the town.

"I figured out their names were Draco and Hermione Malfoy, they came from London and moved in just last week." She told him, "That's such an odd name, _Malfoy_."

"That is quite different, I haven't heard that before." Edward admitted.

"I saw another weird thing, when we were first at the cafe, the woman, Hermione was wearing a scarf and at the end of it, remember me saying it said _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ ," I saw Edward raise an eyebrow but I continued, "and today she was wearing the same scarf but this time it said _House of Gryffindor_. I just don't understand, I haven't heard of such schools with that name."

I looked over at Edward who had his brows furrowed, matching my confusion, he finally spoke, "Maybe its an English university?. I doubt that it means anything though Bella."

I shook my head, "You even admitted it! Something was odd about the two of them, but they aren't vampires."

Edward laughed, "Will you leave it alone if we ask Carlise about it? I think he would have some knowledge about legends of wizards in this world." I nodded enthusiastically, we finally reached my house. Edward was already gone by the time I got out of my seat, he was probably up in my room. I felt excitement take over me, I wanted to get to the bottom of those strange people.

Edward pulled up to the Cullens' house, this whole week I was excited to talk to Carlise about what I saw. We walked up the stairs to the front door, the house was wonderful just like I remembered. We walked up the stairs and went straight to Carlise's office, Edward gave a light knock at the already open door, Carlise had his head bent over, reading a thick book.

He gave us a warm smile before gesturing us to enter, he placed a bookmark to mark his place in the heavy volume before shutting it. Edward steered me until I was seated in one of the chairs in front of the magnificent desk, Edward sat on the one next to me. "Hello, Bella. Edward said you had some questions for me?" "I did, what do you know about wizards?" I rushed out, not being able to hold my excitement and questions in any longer, I felt Edward smirking next to me, I glared at him.

"Wizards? Why do you want to know about them?" Carlise asked, his beautiful blonde eyebrow raised in surprise. I launched into describing my encounter with Draco and Hermione Malfoy, I explained the scarf Hermione wore that had odd writing on it, and I even explained how Edward admitted to feeling something odd about them.

"That certainly is interesting," Carlise said after my rambling, he leaned back in his chair, he appeared to be thinking for a bit before he stood up, he walked over to one of his bookshelves and pulled out a thick leather bound book. He opened it on his desk, flipped a couple pages before stopping. He turned the book around and pushed it forward so I could see. The page that was opened had an illustration of a man with a long grey bread, he wore what looked like to be robes, and in his hand he held a wand, "The first recorded wizard was named Merlin. Merlin lived in the medieval era, he was also part of King Arthur's court. He was a close advisor to King Arthur but he was an enemy towards the king's half sister, Morgan Le Fay. It is said that Merlin believed in sharing magic with non-magic folk, saying it was a peaceful way of interaction with the different races." Carlise explained, he continued, "There wasn't much of Merlin's background. As time went on, there was this one man who claimed he had dreams about a castle. He dreamed about a magnificent castle filled with wizard and witches. He dreamt of seeing these witches ride on their brooms out in the open even saw people disappear then reappear right before his eyes."

"Did anyone believe him?" I asked, biting my lip.

"He was killed before anyone could figure out the truth," Carlise answered. I sat there, frowning, there wasn't much about wizards to my disappointment, "Would you believe me if I said that there are such things as witches?"

Carlise let out a laugh, "I wouldn't be surprised, honestly."

"Carlise, you should've seen them. The man, his name was Draco he almost looked similar to you, and the woman, something about her felt different." I babbled on, I couldn't explain it much. I don't know why I was so interested in two strangers wondering around Forks. But I was determined to figure this out.

* * *

 ** _Hermione Granger Malfoy P.O.V._**

Hermione sat nestled into one of their living room's armchairs, a blanket was draped over her lap, one hand held her teacup, while the other holding her book. Her and Draco stayed in the cottage for the last two weeks, both still weary about walking around in this foreign town. She continued to read, _Pride and Prejudice_ while her mind drifted to the bookstore employee, the girl with dark hair and pale skin, Bella she recalled. The girl showed a dangerous curiosity towards her and Draco, the way she questioned them, the way she looked as them as if she was examining some type of newfound creature. Ridding her thoughts of unnecessary paranoia, Hermione got up to look for Draco, she found him in the dining room, papers spread about, his body was hunched over as he read, his hair was a mess, sticking out in different places, he wore a satin bath robe . Hermione perched herself on the arm of one of the chairs slipping her arm around his shoulders and rested her head on his, "What are you reading about?"

Draco sighed, "I'm looking to see if there is any suspicious activity with some of the pureblood families that could possibly be supporting Bellatrix."

Hermione frowned, "Found anything interesting so far?" Draco shook his head, he let out another sigh of frustration as he leaned his head into Hermione's body a bit more. Hermione hated seeing Draco like this, he had bags under eyes sporting a blue-purple tint and his messy hair could give Harry's a run for its money. Hermione kissed Draco's still baby soft hair.

"Let's go out, visit the town, do some shopping?" Hermione suggested, "We could go back to that cafe, the food was pretty good." Hermione gave Draco a small smile, after staring at her for a couple moments he nodded his head Hermione leap up in excitement.

Draco and Hermione walked around the damp town, passing people without much thought. Hermione chose to wear a simple grey cable knit sweater under her raincoat, Draco wore similar dark colors to avoid attraction to themselves, he ranted on to Hermione about how his hair caught a couple of gawkers so to avoid that Hermione transfigured one of his old t-shirts into a hat.

Hermione clung onto her husband's arm letting her eyes curiously wander, "The people in this town must know everyone, I can feel people staring at us," Hermione muttered in a low voice.

"Of course they will talk, I haven't expected anything less. Come on, we should try out this cafe, it seems warm enough." Draco stopped in front of a tiny coffee shop, once inside Hermione let out a noise of pleasure as she felt the cafe already being toasty and warm, she saw Draco remove his cap and observed the place as well. Hermione followed in suit, there were a couple of high school kids there, there was a small girl who had tawny colored curls, another boy who had black hair as black as oil slick, a blonde boy who had a gelled up hairdo which sticked out all over the place and a round chubby face, then another thin girl with mousy brown hair. They gawked at Hermione and Draco, she noticed the girls taking in her husband's appearance much more than her own.

Draco lead them to the front of the counter, Hermione placed their orders since she knew Draco was still getting accustomed to the muggle world, she ordered a cappuccino for Draco to try, a hot chocolate for herself as well as a blueberry muffin and a chocolate croissant. After paying for it Hermione found a table that was by the window, unfortunately it was not that far from the teenagers. Draco gracefully popped himself down on the bench and immediately took out a book out of her purse, Hermione smiled to herself realizing it was _The Hobbit._ "I'm quite glad you are enjoying that book, love."

Draco smiled up from his book, "Yes it's quite good, I have to say, I'm really liking this Thorin character," Hermione smiled back at him warmly, she leaned over the table to give him a quick peck on the lips. On the corner of her eyes, she could see the same teenage girls ogling at Draco, Hermione groaned causing Draco to look up from his book.

"We can never go anywhere without girls gawking at you," Hermione huffed as she too opened one of her books.

Draco laughed, "My love, of course they are. You not ought to worry, I only have eyes for you." He winked, Hermione rolled her eyes at his cheesy comment but blushed with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Careful there, you ego is almost as big as your head," Hermione smirked, Draco's response was to only lean over the small table and peck her on pouty lips.

 _They were back at Malfoy Manor, the usual comforting vibe her home gave here was no longer there, instead it was the similar cold eerie atmosphere she felt all those years ago when evil housed the premises. Hermione noticed that she was barefoot, her soft steps echoed the large hallways of the mansion, she found herself walking to her and Draco's bedroom, slowly looking in it was empty, a thin layer of dust forming on their satin bedsheets._

 _Stepping out of the room, Hermione called out, "Draco?" No response, she headed towards the staircase, she overlooked the foyer and called once more, "Draco?" Hermione's heart was thudding in her chest, a thin sheet of cold sweat on her forehead._

 _A scream irrupted the silence, Draco's scream._

 _Hermione ran down the stairs into the drawing room, to her horror here lay Draco, his lifeless body pale as snow, the blood running from a large gash on his neck seeping into the dark hardwood floors, his beautiful grey-blue eyes she loved so much staring up into nothingness. Hermione tried to scream but nothing came out, the scream lodged in her throat battling with her sobs as she stared at her dead husband, she sunk to the floor and crawled to him, "Draco!" She gently cradled his head on her lap, fat tears were staining his smooth skin._

 _A maniacal laughter snapped her head up, standing before her was Bellatrix, her insane smile stretched her face a look of absolute pleasure in her eyes, "Well, well, well, I'm quite disappointed my blood traitor nephew decided to marry a mudblood like yourself.." she was now circling Hermione._

 _Hermione clutched Draco's dead form to her closer, she snarled, "You crazy bitch!" Bellatrix only laughed at the younger witch's anger, Hermione made a move to tackle her, with a bored look on her face Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione, "Crucio!"_

 _Pain._

 _The familiar pain she never hoped to feel again, never expected to feel a thousand hot blades piercing in and out of every part of her skin in the same drawing room. She felt the white flashes of pain clouding her consciousness, she screamed until her throat was dry. After what felt like to be an eternity, Hermione was released from the torture curse. She laid on her back, too weak to make a move, a lone tear escaped her eye as she looked over at Draco's blank eyes staring back at her. She closed her eyes feeling Bellatrix's footsteps close to her, her sadistic laugher filling her ears, "Avada kadvra!"_

"Hermione! Open your eyes! You're okay, you're safe!" A voice called out to her, she felt her arms were restrained at her sides and a weight on top of her. Hermione's eyes flew open looking back at her was Draco. His same icy grey eyes staring back at her filled of worry, still filled with life. As she finally started to calm down, Draco unrestrained his tight grip on her wrists, and pulled her close.

Hermione breathed in his scent, she clutched at his arms, burying her head in his chest trying to press herself as close as she could against him. She felt tears running down the sides of her cheeks onto his bare chest her sobs filled the room.

"Hermione, shhh.. it's alright. We're safe, I'm here." Draco cooed over and over while stroking her hair, he would kiss her tears away, and hold her closer. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get the image of a dead Draco out of her mind, she shuddered at how empty his eyes looked as she waited for the same fate. When her crying ceased, Draco chose to speak, "What did you see?" he spoke in a soft tone. It's been years since Hermione had a nightmare, ever since she met Draco, sleep came easier.

Hermione breathed, "You were… dead." Her voice was barely audible, she felt Draco press her closer to himself as she spoke, "Bellatrix killed you, and I found you in the drawing room back at the manor…" Hermione couldn't say anymore, she didn't want to relive the horrid events of her nightmare, so without pushing her Draco nodded and used his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Hermione, she can't hurt me. She can't hurt us, we've been careful, I'll never let her hurt you." Draco spoke slowly and softly his hand that was on her chin now caressing her cheeks, Hermione leaned into his hand and sighed, she gently closed her eyes as she felt Draco's lips on hers.

Wanting to forget the coldness, the agony, and the fear she kissed Draco back with such emotion and need. She needed to feel warm, she needed to feel her husband, she needed to feel close to him. Her lips tugged at his wanting more, she moaned when his soft velvet tongue slipped into his mouth, his tongue and hers fighting for control. His hands were slowly slipping under her shirt and cupping her full breasts, Hermione gasped as his fingers started to pinch at her sensitive nipples. Hermione's hands were gripping onto his soft blonde hair, she attacked his mouth as if her life depended on it.

Releasing their lip lock, Draco used this opportunity to leave open, wet kisses down her neck, he stopped to suck at the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder connected. Hermione moaned in pleasure feeling the heat start to build at her navel. Hermione hastily rid Draco of his boxers, he did the same with her pajama shirt and pants. There were left naked on the bed, Draco was now sucking at her nipples creating electric pules going through her body. His hand found its way to her opening, he slid a finger in her already wet warmth. Hermione's head threw back on the pillows, "Draco.." she moaned. Draco continued to kiss at her neck while his fingers did wonders of warming her up, "Please.." she moaned again.

Draco slipped his fingers out of her, Hermione was momentarily disappointed at the loss of contact until she felt the head of him push at her opening, she thrusted her hips up at him already impatient. Draco chuckled and continued to use her juices to coat his hard, thick length. Finally, Draco inched his way into her causing Hermione to moan out in ecstasy.

"Fuck.." Draco moaned, he was now pushing in and out of her, she could feel his length opening her tight hole more and more, her juices were coating his manhood in the most pleasurable way. Hermione felt him thrust harder and harder, her head hitting the headboard of their bed, she felt the heat at her navel begin to build up. "Hermione.." he moaned, he was close.

Without warning, he pulled out of her, Hermione was turned onto her stomach, her behind up in the air and her face nestled on one of the pillows, he then plunged into her. The new angle created all kinds of sensations, he was so deep in her, Hermione couldn't help but wince in pain but she didn't mind it felt wonderful. The sounds of their skins slapping against each other, their moans and grunts filled the room. Hermione could feel Draco's thrusts getting sloppy, he was bent over kissing her back, her neck and whispering sweet nothings into her ears. He then reached over to rub her clit creating shocks of pleasure throughout her body. "Draco! I'm going to cum.." Hermione moaned. Draco pulled back, his hands now on her hips as he pulled her hips back meeting his thrusts. Hermione felt the hot coil in her stomach push over the edge, she closed her eyes and moaned out loud feeling her walls clench around his length as she came. Soon after, Draco came, he emptied himself into her.

They fell on each other's sides, Draco immediately pulled Hermione into his grasp, she rested her head on his warm chest listening to the thuds of his heartbeat. Hermione felt his arms tighten around her as he kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Granger."

Hermione smiled, "I love you too, Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4: Duel

**UNCLOAKED**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello guys! I just had this idea popped into my head, hope you enjoy it! The perspectives I write about are from **Draco's and Hermione's** in **3rd person** and **Bella's** in **1st person**. I try to stay true to how the original books were written. Hope it's not too confusing!_

 _Please review!_

 _-tigr3ss_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling & Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: Duel**

 **Draco Malfoy P.O.V.**

Draco Malfoy sat outside of their tiny cottage on a log, it was still early morning, probably no later than dawn. The green forest was welcoming, the natural sounds coming from the animals soothes him. He sighed, with his wand in his hand Draco started to practice spells that came of the top of his head. He missed being able to use magic freely in public, of course he could use it as much as he want when they were in the safe confides of the cottage. It wasn't as satisfying to at say at the least.

Looking around, he thought back to Hermione's nightmare a few nights ago. The fear in her eyes haunted him till no end, he shuddered thinking about it further more than it was necessary. He pulled his cloak around him as the air was cold, there were no rain yet but a thick layer of fog descended from the mountains.

 _Snap!_

Draco was up on his feet in an instant following the snap of a branch in the far distance, he had his wand ready and his breathing at a slow, but calm pace. He walked forward towards to the end of the perimeter of the wards reminding himself that the wards were strong enough to keep them hidden. The sun was still not out yet leaving cool rays of sunlight piercing through the fog, a deer came in view and Draco visibly relaxed.

The deer calmly nibbled on the shrub on the forest floor, completely unaware of Draco's presence. Draco admired the doe, a gentle creature in this beautiful forest reminding him that there were some good in this world, but not without the bad.

In a split second, the deer was suddenly on the floor, a creature bent over the harmless animal, Draco heard a bone crunching snap and watched as the creature began to bit the dead animal's neck. Sucking out its _blood_. Draco stepped back realizing a vampire was just a few feet away from him, he knew of vampires of course but he never thought he would be coming face to face as one.

He observed the vampire, he expected it to have large pointed ears, a pointed nose and huge fangs, instead he was looking at a boy. The same boy he and Hermione saw with the girl, Bella Swan at the cafe. He remembered the boy's reddish brown hair, he pale skin that was even translucent, and his cold golden eyes. Draco watched as he drank ever last drop of the deer's blood. When he was finished, the boy stood up with blood dripping down the sides of his mouth onto his chin, Draco thought he could see him. He held his breathe and slowly stepped back a few more steps keeping in mind that the wards will be able to keep him safe.

The vampire looked straight at him, his black eyes staring right into Draco's. The vampire seemed to know he was there, but the wards kept him invisible, their sounds were muted. The vampire started to pace back and forth in front of the ward, appearing he was trying to figure out why he could smell a human but not see one. He then stepped forward, his hand outstretched, his fingertips grazed the wards Draco could tell because he felt the magic vibrate within him, once the vampire's hands fully touched the wards he was thrown back with an electrical sound sounding the quite forest.

The creature recovered quickly, with super human speed he was back in front of the wards in no time. He was curious, too curious. Draco quickly thought of a plan to make him go away, a curious creature was too much to bare. Using his wand, Draco picked a dead tree branch to levitate, " _Wingardium leviosa_ ," he whispered. He flicked his wand watching the branch fly a couple yards in the distance, he was relived when the boy's head quickly snapped up in the direction of the sound and ran towards it. Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and walked back to the cottage in a quick pace.

Draco walked inside of the warm cabin, it was still quiet not a candle lit in sight reckoning that Hermione was still fast asleep. He raced up the stairs peeking through the bedroom door to find his witch fast asleep, curled into a ball under the warm blankets. Smiling adoringly, Draco crept his way back into the bedroom. He slowly sat on the bed and started to stroke Hermione's wild, frizzy curls lovingly. She didn't stir, they had a late night so he didn't expect her to be up at this early hour. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead then made his way back down.

A thudding noise made him freeze, it was coming from the kitchen. Automatically, Draco whipped out his wand and carefully made his way to the kitchen in the dark cottage. He rounded the corner and defensively pointed his wand at the intruder only to find a little house-elf. Mimsy. "Merlin, Mimsy! You almost gave me a heart attack," He breathed, the little elf's large droopy ears perked up at the sound of his voice and squealed in delight. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Master Draco! It is so good to see you, Mimsy was worried." she kept babbling on, Draco couldn't help but smile at his old friend. She was wearing a sparkly pink tutu that Hermione got her, along with a little rainbow scarf.

"It's good to see you too Mimsy, how are the others?" Draco questioned.

"They are well, master. Mimsy did what master told her to do, yes she did. They were able to get away until.." Mimsy's big eyes got teary. Draco gave a sad smile.

"It's alright, you don't need to say anything else," He said in a solemn voice, "Would you mind making Hermione and I breakfast? You see I tried it myself, and it didn't come out that well.." Draco tried cheering her up, immediately Mimsy eyes lit up in happiness.

"Oh master you shouldn't be cooking on your own! Mimsy will make your favorite as well as Mistress's favorites." Mimsy automatically made herself busy around the kitchen mumbling to herself. Draco chuckled, then walked over to the sitting room. He plopped himself down on one of the comfy couches, he flicked his wand watching the fireplace come to life, the candles lit themselves making the small cottage illuminate. His eyes drifted from the fireplace to the coffee table the book titled _Quilete Legends_ staring up at him, he leaned over and flipped open the page where it was titled Vampires. Draco read on, learning that there was an old story that followed back around the early 1920s or so. A native American tribe were said to be descended from wolves. The leader of the tribe came across a family, but they weren't any type of family, they were vampires called the Cullens. These weren't like any other vampires, the Cullens claimed that they only drank the blood from animals. From then on both the tribe and the vampire family came to terms to form a treaty to keep off their lands and to refrain from killing other humans. Draco set the book down and leaned back to ponder, he thought back about the boy he saw in the woods drinking the blood of the innocent deer. Could he possibly be one of the Cullens?

"Draco?" Hermione's sleepy voice called from upstairs. He sighed, heaving himself off of the couch towards their bedroom.

"Hermione," Draco called back as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

 **Bella Swan P.O.V.**

I woke up with Edward gone, like usual. It was the day after my disaster birthday party at the Cullen's. The stitches in my arm throbbed, it was a dull pain nothing too severe. I got dressed slowly carefully trying avoid the bandage on my arm, I looked out the window seeing a few drops of rain already beating down my window.

I walked downstairs, seeing Charlie already nursing an empty cereal bowl, he grunted a good morning to me which I said back to him, I sat across from him, still feeling confused and worried about Edward. He looked more pained, more distant since last night. Charlie's departure snapped me out of my thoughts. I rushed outside expecting to see Edward's silver Volvo, no show, I grabbed my keys ready to head to school alone.

Edward didn't show up to school today, I guessed he was hunting so I didn't bother me as much as I thought. I didn't let any other assumptions cloud my mind as classes continued on. Calculus was a drag, English played the remainder of the movie we were watching yesterday, so overall my first half of the day wasn't so bad.

At lunch I sat with Mike and the others, Jessica was still distant, Lauren hated me more than ever. The only welcoming faces were Angela, Mike, Eric and Ben. I sat at their table as I listened to their daily chatter, I was picking at my salad when something in their conversation quipped my interest.

"Yes! He was totally gorgeous, his hair almost looked white.." Jessica gushed.

"They must've been newcomers because I haven't seen them before," Angela noted.

I automatically knew they were talking about Draco and Hermione, the couple I met at the library. I wanted to know more about them, I don't exactly know what drove me to want to know such things but I couldn't help myself. I snorted to myself what could be just as worse as vampires?

In my head I analyzed the man, Draco Malfoy. His appearance alone made him stand out, I partially listened to Jessica, Angela and Lauren about how handsome he was. I had to admit he was handsome, his blonde hair almost platinum illuminated against the dark muddy colors of our town, his eyes, silver. Not grey or steel colored, it was a liquid silver. My thoughts then shifted over to Hermione Malfoy. Her beauty really did made you appreciate her, it wasn't exquisite beauty like Rosalie or like Edward, it was natural beauty. So simple, but so elegant in her own way. Her brown eyes were warm and welcoming, her personality as well.

I thought back to what I saw on Mrs. Malfoy's scarf (I felt weird calling her Hermione at the moment) I tried to think of reasonable explanations of why her scarf would have such a thing on it. Maybe it was a university in England I haven't heard about? For goodness sake I've never been past of Phoenix so I wouldn't know. I started to think about how _different_ they felt, I tried to convince myself I wasn't scary but I had to admit I had a good sense when it came to figuring out if something was out of the ordinary i.e. my boyfriend being a vampire.

What stumped me was how they were able to cut off Edward's super enhanced listening while we were at the cafe. I remembered Edward's astonished face when he realized he couldn't hear Draco and Hermione. The cafe had its usual buzz of chatter and they weren't sitting a far distance away from us, so how did it happen? There were many unexplained things in this world from vampires to mutants with superhuman abilities, I couldn't pick one fit the odd couple the best.

Why did it intrigue me so much? Maybe it was because I was finally not the only newcomer that turned heads in this little town. Maybe it's how they tuned Edward off in the cafe, or maybe it's because I think wizards do exist.

When I got home, Edward was waiting for me on my front porch, he gave me a crooked smile and flashed his perfect pearly whites, "Hello, Bella." he purred as his cool lips gave me a kiss on my forehead. I looked into his golden eyes, I was right, he was out hunting. "I saw something quite odd today, actually something odd happened to me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I was out hunting, I smelled a human, but there were nowhere to be seen. I was so certain about it because I never had to doubt my senses. The smell was so strong, I could tell it had to be a couple feet away from me, but still nothing.." He started. Furrowing my brow in confusion, I didn't say anything so he continued, "As I walked closer to the smell I felt myself getting, dizzy. Disoriented. The closer I got, I felt a slight buzz, not a first but as I listened closely I got a sense of something blocking the smell from myself. So I reached out to touch whatever I thought it was. Once I did, I felt my hands burning and I was blasted back a couple of feet.."

"What how is that possible? There is no such thing…." I started to say, but Edward shook his head.

"It was the same feeling I got when we saw Draco and Hermione Malfoy," he said. My eyes widen in realization, he was finally seeing my point about those two.

"Do you remember where you felt this, presence?" I asked eager.

"Of course I do. I remember I could feel eyes on me too, but I couldn't see anything except the forest. I believe someone was there watching me." Edward confessed.

"I want to see the place," I demanded. Edward shook his head, I frowned getting frustrated, "Why not? We can finally see what they really are! What you saw couldn't be explained which is further reason why we should..What? Why are you smiling?"

"I'll bring you, your flustering is assuming." He simply said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said already shrugging on my coat jacket.

* * *

 ** _Hermione Granger Malfoy P.O.V._**

"The wards need to be redone, I can feel it weakening," Hermione observed when she felt the weak vibrations of the wards. Draco was again studying his case files on Bellatrix and other pureblood families that could be affiliated with her. Hermione frowned after she got no response from him, she walked over to him and settled herself in the chair right next to him. He made no acknowledgement of her presence so she pressed on, "Draco.." She watched as his eyes moved back and forth from the various papers spread out before him. "Draco!" she tried again a bit louder this time which got him to look up at her, "Draco, please stop looking at those. You've been working on it for the whole morning, you need some rest. We are safe-"

"Hermione, we are not safe!" He yelled unexpectedly, his tired eyes faced her, "We are not safe. We have a maniac trying to hunt us, her cronies destroyed our home, they are killing out there! And here we are, doing nothing. I can't stand by while I know that _bitch_ is trying to hurt us.. she'll try to kill you Hermione. I won't stand seeing that again.." He choked out. Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband, he silently returned the embrace while crying silently into her sweater. She smoothed his hair down whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"Draco," she bent down until she was eye level with him, "We will find her, we will stop her. We can do this. But, right now you need to rest, come on, let's get some fresh air. Please, Draco." she pleaded. He nodded reluctantly, but took her hand in his and lead her outside of their cottage. Hermione sat Draco down on the porch and ran back inside to grab his book, _The Hobbit._ "Why won't you read a bit? I have to reset the wards," He silently nodded and she stalked off into the distance.

Raising her wand, she diminished the wards, she felt Draco's presence behind her and turned around, "Fancy a friendly duel?" he spoke in a playful tone, a crooked smile at his lips, she couldn't help but smile at his playfulness.

"No stunning hexes, understood?" She stressed.

Hermione stood a good distance away from Draco, he decided it would be fun to have a friendly dueling match. They had been in Forks for about a month, the continuous rain, the cold and the fog was getting a bit more usual than it first was when they arrived. Although reading was Hermione's favorite pass time, she needed to stretch her legs and use her magic, of course there were times when she used her wand to clean the dishes, or to stir the pot of the stew she was making but it just wasn't the same. She missed going to work, she even missed her classes at Hogwarts. She had to admit, a friendly duel wouldn't be so bad.

Hermione watched as Draco gave her his signature smirk, "Scared, Granger?" he called out from where he stood.

Hermione laughed at the use of her surname, "Not a chance, Malfoy!" she yelled back. Both her and Draco walked up together in the traditional wizard duel, once they were a feet away from each other they brought their wands to their face then down at their sides . Once they were back to their original places they couldn't help but feel a small smile play on their lips. "On three!" Hermione called.

"One.." Draco yelled.

"Two!" Hermione shouted, her voice laced with excitement and nervousness.

"THREE!" they yelled in unison.

Hermione aimed her wand at her husband, " _Expelliarmus!"_

Draco was faster, he ran swiftly out her aim and pointed her wand at her and shot a disarming spell at her once more. She ran and blocked his spell quickly.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione bristled with annoyance at his choice of spell. Hermione casted a quick _protego_ just in time before Draco's spell hit her. Hermione ran to use a large tree for protection, her breathe quickened and her palms started to sweat. Even though this was just a friendly duel, the adrenaline that coursed through fired up her determination to disarm her husband.

Draco was a very skilled fighter, years in his department she learned that he was very skilled in wordless magic as wandless. He was gifted in Occlumency. During the dark times he revealed to her that Draco learned such techniques from her mother, it was a way of protecting himself from Volermort. Draco was very quick on his feet too, Hermione tried to send a bat bogey hex to him and he agility avoided it, he shouted, " _Experlliarmus_!" Hermione shielded herself in time, then threw back another hex back at him. She knew his fighting style, he fought like a true Slytherin, quiet, quick, and calculating.

Hermione quickly looked over the tree, she saw Draco hiding behind a tree a few feet away from her, she smiled to herself noticing that Draco didn't see her yet, " _Incarcerous!"_

Giggling to herself she heard Draco curse, she jogged over to where Draco was, he was on the ground tied up with magical ropes, she laughed and he glared at her, "What do you have to say about yourself now, Malfoy?" She mocked.

Draco scowled, "Hermione, get me out of these bloody ropes." Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's sad attempt of puppy eyes. Hermione blissfully basked in her glory for a few moments more until she released her husband from the magical ropes with a flick of her wand. Just as she was about to reach down to help him up, she felt her legs go stiff she turned around to see Draco laughing, he was still on the ground clutching at his stomach.

Fuming at his childish behavior, Hermione yelled, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY LIFT THIS CHARM OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" Draco only continued to bellow with laughter as she got more angry. Having enough of his laughing, Hermione wandlessly released herself from his curse. His laughing abruptly stopped as Hermione pointed her wand at him smirking, she yelled, " _Expelliarmus!"_ Draco went flying back a few more feet away from her, Hermione ran up to him before he could regain consciousness of what happened. With a smug look on her face she leaned over Draco with her wand at his chest in a playful manner, "I win."

Before Draco could retort they both went silent, right in front of them there stood Bella Swan, along with the same boy she was at the cafe with, the boy with the reddish-brown hair, pale almost translucent skin. Draco scrambled up to his feet, Hermione held her wand behind her back, as did Draco, she was the first to speak, "Bella? What are you doing out here?" She asked, her voice in a slight panic.


	5. Chapter 5: Revealed

**UNCLOAKED**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello guys! I just had this idea popped into my head, hope you enjoy it! The perspectives I write about are from **Draco's and Hermione's** in **3rd person** and **Bella's** in **1st person**. I try to stay true to how the original books were written. Hope it's not too confusing!_

 _Please review!_

 _-tigr3ss_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling & Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Revealed**

 **Bella Swan P.O.V.**

Edward hoisted me onto his back once we got some feet into the woods, I wrote a note to Charlie that I would be out with Edward and Alice. I clutched my hands in front his cold neck and my legs locked around his waist, I felt his laugh vibrating through his body, "I thought you would be used to this, Bella."

"Well it's not everyday we run through the forest like wind," I muttered back at him. Without warning, he started to run. The wind was cold and icy once it hit my face, the surrounding forest was just a blur of green and brown. I would usually close my eyes at this point, I couldn't help but marvel at how fast we were going. It had to be a few minutes before I could feel him slowing down, I could tell because of how the wind died down.

Edward gently helped me off his back, "How far along are we?" I asked looking around the forest, there were no houses in sight, the air was a bit more chilly than usual.

"About a few meters in the forest, I usually come up here to hunt," he added. He held out his hand to me and I took it. His icy fingers grasped my hand as he lead me through the shrub. "It's just a little further," he told me.

I tried to keep up as best as I could, I tripped and stumbled a lot on the way, but Edward didn't pay any attention to it. He was patient as ever, I mumbled angrily to myself for being so clumsy. As we walked further, I noticed the there was a little pathway that had to be for a car, as Edward followed it we came in view to a cottage. While I stared at the cottage, it was blurred. I had to rub my eyes a couple of times, but it was indeed blurred as if there was a foggy glass in front of me. Further observation I concluded it had to be magic, had to be something making it appear like so.

The cottage was covered nicely by mother nature, some vines already growing onto the walls of the small house. It had a dark roof and light colored wood for the rest of the house. The window panels were painted dark green while a contrasting door was a deep ruby red. A small porch housed a swing seat and the brick stairs were followed by a small brick path, it looked cozy. And it looked like someone was home, the chimney had smoke puffing out of it. I turned to face Edward, he was just as astonished as I was, "I swear this is the same spot, but when I was here there were no signs of that cottage."

"It must've been hiding.. Maybe the force that blasted you back was hiding it!" I exclaimed. Edward and I were behind a fallen tree, the cottage had to be a a few car lengths away from us. I pondered a bit, "Why would there be a cottage this far from town?"

"The cottage looks old," Edward pointed out, "Maybe it was supposed to be hidden." I nodded in agreement with him. I saw Edward look on then I heard voices, Edward pulled me down, "Get down!" He hissed.

I peered just a bit through the open parts of the dead tree and I saw them, the couple, Draco and Hermione. I watched as Hermione help sit Draco down on the porch, she was saying something to him but she was too far to hear, their voices sounded muffled. Hermione then walked forward stopping a yard or two away from where Edward and I were hidden behind the great dead tree. To my amazement, she lifted up a long wooden stick, a wand? The blurriness surrounding the cottage vanished, I gasped. Edward looked at me and pressed a finger to my lips but said nothing more. We were both too interested in what was happening in front of us, I mouthed to Edward, a wand!

"Fancy a duel?" I turned back to watch as Draco came up to Hermione. Hermione turned around and smirked at him.

"No stunning hexes, understood?" She spoke in a firm tone but the playfulness in her voice couldn't be missed.

Hermione and Draco then walked to create distance between themselves. I watched as Draco pulled out a wooden stick as well, his was darker a bit thicker than Hermione's who was lighter in color and skinner. With curious eyes I heard them counting down, Draco yelled over to her, "Scared, Granger?"

"Not a chance, Malfoy!" She said with a smirk that matched his own.

Hermione then yelled out something I couldn't understand, " _Expelliarmus_!" I gasped as I watched a light come out of the tip of Hermione's wand.

In fear I seeked out Draco who only had a look of amusement on his face, he jumped out of the way before the light could hit him and yelled, " _Expelliarmus"_ I looked over at Edward who kept his eyes on the two, I was thankful that he didn't know what was happening as did I. My eyes went to Draco when he quickly said, " _Petrificus Totalus!"_

To my amazement, Hermione waved her wand and casted a shield, it was a light blue light that emerged from her wand. From studying her body language, I could tell that she was ticked off from what Draco did, she quickly ran to a tree that was not far from us, I pressed myself to the fallen tree to shield myself from her vision. Draco then ran to another tree using it as a shield as well. I almost wanted to yell at his poor choice because I saw Hermione smile mischievously and pointed her wand to Draco, he still was unaware. " _Incarcerous!"_

I had to muffle my surprise when I saw ropes appear out of thin air and wrap themselves around Draco, he let out a yelp of surprise and fell onto the floor. I heard as Hermione giggled and walked over to him, "What do you have to say about yourself now, Malfoy?" She mocked. I listened as Draco scowled some words back at her as she flicked her wand and the ropes disappeared.

The smug look on her face was immediately erased when Draco pointed her wand at her legs causing her to be stuck in place, Draco laughed at her and she bellowed, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY LIFT THIS CHARM OFF ME RIGHT NOW!"

I couldn't help but smile, laughter was contagious. I looked at Edward who also matched an amused smile on his face. My smile was gone right when I heard Hermione yell out a spell that let out a sound, to my horror I watched Draco blast back a couple of feet away from her. She ran up to him, she wasn't panicking, why wasn't she panicking? She just blasted her own husband away from her!

Without thinking I stood up, Edward tried to pull me down but I was already in front of the dead tree in full view, gasping I saw Draco giving Hermione a scowl, he didn't look hurt just annoyed. Realizing my mistake I stood there not knowing what to do, I felt Edward's cold hand on my back as he tried to turn me away, before he could do so, Draco spotted me. His eyes widen in surprise as Hermione whipped her head around looking equally surprised, ""Bella? What are you doing out here?" She asked, her voice in a slight panic.

"I could as you the same question," my voice quivered a bit. "How were you doing that? I saw you blast your husband-"

"You didn't see anything!" Draco interrupted me, he looked frustrated. He was standing in front of Hermione with his arm protectively in front of her.

"I know what I saw! Edward and I knew something was off about you guys, and this confirms it! You are wizards!" I argued back.

Draco growled, "You don't know what you're talking about. This is none of your business."

"It is our business, we just saw what you can do. I think you owe us an explanation!" I insisted. I could see Draco's hand tightening on his wand, Hermione had hers firm in her hand as well.

"Bella, you mustn't say anything about us to anyone. Muggles- non-magic folk must not know of our existence," Hermione said in a calm voice. Draco growled again.

"Do you hear yourself, Granger? We can't just trust them to go about their day and not say anything!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Hermione yelled back at him in frustration. I watched as Draco turned back to Edward and I.

"We have to obliviate them," He commanded.

"You are not doing anything to Bella, or myself." Edward finally spoke up, he spoke in a low dangerous tone. He was now in front of me as Draco was to Hermione, protecting me. Hermione made her way towards us until Draco yanked her arm back.

"No!" He hissed, "He's a vampire!"

Astonished I looked at Edward who was equally taken aback, "That's crazy! There are no such thing.." I tried to defend Edward but was cut off by Draco.

"Don't be daft! I saw you hunting the other day, you weren't able to see me but I knew you smelled me. You must be one of the Cullens, aren't you? Superhuman speed and only pries on animals." Draco accused. I looked back at Edward, he was speechless. I looked up at Edward his eyes staring into mines.

 _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

All of a sudden I watched as Edward's face, hands and legs go completely still, I looked over at Draco who had his wand in his hand, Edward landed with a thud on the floor, I screamed, "Edward! Wake up! Oh no what's happening?" I saw the same invisible ropes that tied around Draco go around me. I tried to fight back and run away but the ropes now had me in a tight hold immobilizing me, I screamed and kicked, but there was no use. I turned to the two _wizards_ in anger, "Let me go! Edward! What did you do to him? Please don't hurt him! Let him go!" I roared.

I watched as Hermione pinch the bridge of her nose, she made her way to me and kneeled down. By this time I was still filled with anger, her calm, soft voice calmed me down a bit, "Bella, dear. He's immobilized, we couldn't risk him hurting us." My breathing slowed as I stared at her, not finding my voice. She spoke again, "We aren't going to hurt you, I'm going lift the charm off of you. Can you promise you aren't going to run away?" After a long thought I nodded, the magical ropes vanished and I could prop myself on my elbows.

"Hermione, we need to wipe out their memories, we can't afford another problem on our hands," Draco ordered. With a small smile for me, Hermione turned back to Draco.

"Draco, we can trust them," she insisted.

Draco scoffed, "Are you mad? You must be, because we have ourselves a muggle! She can expose us, she can lead Bellatrix to us and have us _killed_."

Hermione snapped, "You don't think I know that? But I told myself I would never obliviate another person since my parents." I saw Draco visibly soften, Hermione continued, "Now seeing both of our situations, we know something about them that they don't want us to know. And I suggest it'll be better if we don't erase their memories because we both have our asses on the line!"

Draco swore in frustration, "Hermione, listen to me! This will cost us, I cannot allow us to be discovered. I can't allow you to be killed." I watched as Hermione close the distance between her and Draco. She held his face in her hands and caressed softly.

"Draco, like you told me before; we are safe. She won't find us, and if she does Harry and Ron will be the first to let us know. Please, Draco, trust me." She asked.

"Fuck, fine! If this ends badly, it's on you, Granger." He said in frustration. Hermione ignored his frustration and she kissed him. I adverted my eyes in embarrassment, it was their moment, I felt like I shouldn't have witnessed it.

"Bella," Hermione was now right next to me, she helped me to my feet, "Draco is going to lift the spell off of your boyfriend. I'm going to have you make sure we don't mean any harm. But if he attacks, we will restrain him, we won't hurt him."

I nodded in understanding, she lead me to Edward's body. He was stiff and still as a board. I watched as Draco lifted his wand, pointing at him, Hermione did the same on the other side of me.

" _Rennverate_!" Draco said.

Edward's eyes flew open, I immediately settled my hands on either sides of his face calming him, "Edward! You're okay, I'm okay, look at me." I soothed. Edward's pupils relaxed a little, his grips on my arms loosened, "We're okay,"

His head jerked to face Draco and Hermione who still had their wands out, "Edward," Draco spoke in an even, calm tone, "I only had to restrain you because I didn't know if you would cause danger to my wife and I."

"We mean no harm," Hermione finished. Edward only nodded, still at a loss for words.

Hermione and Draco relaxed, I went to help Edward on his feet, but he really didn't need it. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered, I kissed his cool cheek.

"I'll set up the wards," Draco said, I watched in fascination as he lifted his wand and began to chant, " _Cave inimicum, salvio hexia, repello muggletum.._ " Hermione was now beside Edward and I, she was giving us a polite smile.

"What is he doing?" Edward asked as we watched Draco chant the same words over and over as he walked around the cottage.

"He is setting up protective charms. We use these charms to keep our cottage and ourselves hidden from muggles-"

"Muggles?" I questioned.

"Oops, my bad. That's what we call people with no magic abilities, muggles. So these certain spells are used so we aren't easily detected."

"The other day, I happened to come by. And I swear I was blasted back from an invisible force," Edward started.

Hermione grimaced, "My apologies, but yes that is one of our wards. It is like an invisible forcefield." Edward nodded, he was still comprehending this as much as I was. We were now in front of the cottage, Hermione gestured us inside, we gladly agreed.

We stepped into the cottage, it was pleasantly warm, the fireplace magically lit itself up as well as the candles as their tiny flame danced. The living room was tastefully furnished, with a large couch facing the fireplace another smaller couch and an armchair placed across from it. The living room had several bookshelves, in the corner of my eye on one of the tables beside the couch I saw moving photograph, "Oh!" I gasped at it, there was a younger version of Hermione, on either side of her stood two boys, one taller with red hair and another who was just about the same height with raven-black hair. Hermione saw me looking at the photo, "Yes our pictures move, those are my two best friends"

"That's amazing!" I gasped, I picked up the picture and saw them wave back at me.

"You guys can sit, please." Hermione offered. I sat down on the couch, followed by Edward. "And please, Bella if you'd like you can hand me your coat, it's getting a bit toasty in here." I shrugged of my coat, right when I had it on my lap it levitated off of my lap onto the coat rack, I watched it go in awe. "Edward, would you like me to take your coat?"

Edward smiled politely, "No thank you, I'm fine."

Hermione set her wand down on the coffee table in front of us, she sat in one of the armchairs across from us. Just as she sat down a little creature appeared out of thin air. She wore a pink tutu dress, with a rainbow colored scarf, "Mistress! What would you like for dinner?"

Hermione smiled at the creature, "Mimsy! Could you whip something up for three people? Perhaps pasta?" The creature nodded her head enthusiastically, she turned to face myself and Edward. Her eyes were wide and then she hissed at Edward.

"Mistress! There's a vampire in your home!" she accused and attempted to run with a tiny closed fist, Hermione sprang up to her feet stopping the creature.

"Mimsy! No! These are Draco and I's guests, they mean no harm."

"But mistress, Mimsy smells a vampire! They are not good creatures…" She babbled.

The front door opened and in came Draco, "Mimsy please. They are our guests, don't worry. Now why don't you go prepare dinner?" The creature looked at Draco and at Edward and myself a couple times before nodding, she snapped her fingers and she was gone.

My eyes widen at her disappearance, "Where did she go?"

"She went to the kitchen," Draco said matter-of-factly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his attitude, "Bella, what were you doing in the woods in the first place?"

I blushed embarrassed to tell them that I was basically obsessing over them for the last few weeks. "We were hiking," I lied.

"Actually, I asked her to come up here with me. I wanted to know how she would make of the unexplainable things that happened to me when I tried to er, penetrate your wards." Edward explained. Hermione nodded, I looked over at Draco who sat with Hermione in the love seat, he had a scowl etched on his face.

"How many of there are you?" I blurted out.

Draco's eyes looked over her, "There's enough of us."

Hermione rolled her eyes but answered me in a kind matter, "There are many of us around the world. We come from England, as you know. There are even some witches and wizards in America. It is against the rules for us to reveal ourselves to the muggle world, we think it's not only safer for your world, but for us." Hermione explained.

I pressed on, "When I saw you in the cafe, your scarf said _Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ , where exactly is that?"

Hermione bit her lip, "That is where Draco and attended when we were young. The school is designed to help younger witches and wizards to control their magic, it is similar to a primary school. There are different grades corresponding with the different age groups, we have different subjects, sports, stuff like that."

"I noticed that your scarf also said House of Gryffindor…" I commented.

"We have different houses we are sorted into, similar to teams, we are sorted based on our personality traits. There are four houses, Gryffindors are known to be brave and courageous, Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaw, wisdom and intelligence and lastly Hufflepuff for their loyalty and hard working." Hermione added, "I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Was your husband in Gryffindor as well?" Edward quipped up to my surprise.

"No, I was sorted into Slytherin. It was a bloody surprise I fell in love with a Gryffindor," Draco clarified, viewing Edward and I's confused expression he further explained, "Gryffindors and Slytherins were known to have a type of school rivalry because of our past views on blood statuses."

"Blood statuses? As in what type you are?" I wondered. Draco laughed but shook his head.

"No, not in that way. There are ways wizarding people identify themselves, the most common way is by blood. There are three types: pureblood, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. Pureblood are those who come from a long line of wizard decedents meaning both of their parents are pureblooded wizards who also come from an old wizard family. The next are half-bloods, they have one parent that is a pureblood wizard, the other can either be a half-blood or a muggle-born. Lastly, a muggle-born in an individual who has no wizarding ancestry." Draco finished. He looked over at Hermione who was watching my expression.

"So, what is your blood status?"

"I'm a pureblood," Draco answered.

"Muggle-born." Hermione said.

I nodded my head, trying to absorb the information. I looked over at Edward who was analyzing the couple with a hard look, he had to be reading their minds. I watched as Draco looked back at Edward, with equal intensity. An awkward silence loomed over the four of us until the creature in the pink tutu and rainbow scarf called from the kitchen, "Supper is ready!"

Draco stood up then offered his hand to Hermione who gladly took it, he looked over to us, "If you'd like, please join us for dinner." his voice was tight with uncertainty.

I looked at Edward who nodded in agreement, "Yes, thank you."

We followed the two into the dining room. The dinning table was filled with papers, documents by the looks of it. I peered at one of the documents which had a picture of a woman, she was fairly beautiful, she had very dark black hair, her face was pale, I thought otherwise as the photograph of the woman smiled in the most malicious way possible and opened her mouth to what I assume was to scream.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, before I could ask him about the woman in the pictures with a wave with his hand the papers flew into the air back into a brief case that sat on the corner table. We took our places, Draco was on one end of the table, Hermione at the other, and Edward and I siting across from one another. The creature walked into the room with trays of food levitating around her. They all gently placed themselves on the table.

The food smelled delicious, there was a big plate of chicken alfredo pasta, a basket filled with garlic breadsticks, and lastly a chocolate cake on a platter. My stomach growled when the smell of the food reached my nose. I looked over at Edward who had his hands on his lap, he was smiling at me, reassuring me. I smiled back.

"Sounds like you are hungry," Hermione noted with a kind smile. I smiled back and nodded, "Well we have plenty to go around."

The food magically flew onto my plate, I sat there with my mouth agape, I was so astonished by the magic, how wonderful it would be if I was a wizard, so convenient!

"Edward, er.. we're sorry about this. Is there anything we can get you?" Hermione offered awkwardly. Edward just shook his head, but smiled politely nonetheless at her kindness.

"No thank you, Hermione. I'm fine, thanks for your consideration though." He assured.

The three ate in silence, Edward as well, the sounds of their forks scraping their plates and the occasional noise of one of them sipping their wine. Finally, Draco broke the silence, "How do we know we can trust you?"

I gulped, "You can trust us. I would never say anything to reveal your secrets."

"It's true, Bella has kept quiet on her part about my family and I. You can trust her," Edward assured.

"I honestly have to say I am not certain," Draco drawled.

"Draco, please." Hermione started.

"Hermione, how can we know if they're not under the imperious curse? She could be getting information about us and passing it on to Bellatrix as we speak!" Draco accused.

"Don't speak of her in that way!" Edward defended me.

"What is the imperious curse? Who is Bellatrix?" I demanded.

Hermione looked at me, then to Draco who sat there with his jaw clenched, "We can't be certain if you are a spy, there are ways wizards put others to do their bidding without their knowing.." She explained.

"I am not a spy! I can promise you that."

Draco turned to Hermione, Edward and I watched as it looked like the two were silently communicating through their minds. Edward erupted the silence, "What is legillimency? Are you trying to hurt Bella?" Edward was now on his feet with clenched hands.

"Edward! Stop!" I pleaded, he looked over to me briefly before sitting down.

"How did you know about that?" Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Edward has the ability to read minds," I explained. Draco scowled, he sat straighter up and looked at Edward with a challenging gaze.

"You were reading my mind?" He snorted, "Why don't you take a look now?" He taunted.

"Draco.." Hermione pleaded.

I watched as Edward fully faced Draco, he furrowed his brow in concentration, "I see nothing.." He said, puzzled. "How-"

"I used my skills in occlumency to block you from my thoughts," Draco boasted. Edward spluttered, Draco then turned to me.

"If you really say you can be trusted, the only way I can trust you is if you let me look into your mind," Draco decided.

I turned to Hermione for explanation, "What Draco means to say is that he will use a spell that will allow him to read your mind, he will be able to read your thoughts as well as visit your memories. The only thing I should warn you on is that once he reads your memories you will relive it. You will view it as if you are watching it on a television." Hermione had her hand on my arm, it was comforting.

"No, what if you view her painful memories? I won't have her live through them again," Edward tried. I shot him a look, "No, I'll be fine." I challenged Draco, looking at him straight in his silver-blue eyes and nodded.

Draco pointed his wand straight for my forehead, " _Legilimens_ "

I watched as my memories played back before me like a flip book, I felt Draco's magical force in my head flipping from my first move to Forks, to when I met Edward. He fast-forwarded to when I met the Cullens, and finally to my attack to James. He lingered for a moment, curious but he thought better of it as he moved forward to my most recent memory of Edward and I watching him and Hermione's duel. Just as sudden as it happened, it was over. I felt his presence retreat back and I was left looking at my empty plate of pasta, my hands were clenched, Edward was at my side. I gasped a bit, trying to control my breathes over the astonishment on what happened. I felt a dull throbbing in the back of my head, "Ow,"

I looked back at Draco who nodded his head at me, "You can be trusted after all."

After dinner, Edward and I stayed a bit longer, I asked Hermione about different spells, what it's like at her school Hogwarts and other about magical creatures concerning the little creature with the tutu. By the time I knew it, it was already dark. Draco was still a bit distant from me, he was a bit stand offish but he wasn't rude.

Edward and I gathered our coats and were out on the front porch, "Are you sure you two are able to get home safely?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Edward here can get me home in no time," I assured her. She still didn't look convinced instead she took out her wand and muttered an indication, instantly I felt a warming sensation from the top of my head, it felt as if an egg was crack on the top of my head as the warmth traveled down to the tips of my hands and legs. I looked at Hermione in question.

"It was a simple warming charm, just so you won't get cold while you're out there," She said.

"Thanks," I muttered, "Will I be able to visit you?"

"Of course you can, actually I can meet you at a cafe and you can come by? Our wards won't allow you to pass," Hermione offered. I nodded enthusiastically. I looked at Draco who was looking off in the distance, he looked annoyed. She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about Draco, he's just over protective."

I nodded, "Yes, I understand. He doesn't need to worry about me," I assured her.

With a final set of goodbyes, I climbed onto Edward's back and he raced in the darkness, the cold whipping past me as Hermione's warming charm kept my hands toasty warm. I looked back to see the cottage nowhere in sight.

 _A/N: Hope you liked this all Bella P.O.V. chapter. I thought it'll be more interesting to be in her perspective. Review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Companion

_Author's Note: Smut involved!_

* * *

 **Uncloaked**

 **Chapter 6: Companion**

* * *

 **Hermione Granger P.O.V.**

"Hermione, I really don't like this," Draco muttered as Hermione locked the front door, she turned around watching Draco scowl into the fireplace. "I don't want that _girl_ to be responsible for Bellatrix finding us. One slip up, and words travels quickly."

Hermione walked over to Draco, she snuggled herself into his side and rested her face on his chest. She inhaled his scent, apples, cologne and a hint of musk, his arm rubbed hers as they sat in silence, "Draco, I know how you feel. But please trust me on this, if she could put us in any danger I wouldn't have let her come into the house. You even used legilimency on her, she can be trusted." Hermione pointed out, she stared at the crackling fire in front of her.

Draco's chest let out a big puff of air, "You're right, you always are."

"I promise if she raises suspicions about herself, I won't hesitate to take action," Hermione whispered, Draco nodded and kissed her. Hermione sighed happily as his warm lips gently caressed hers, every time they kissed Hermione swore she could feel the sparks, as cheesy as that sounds, it's true. His soft lips left her breathless, and his intoxicating scent made her dizzy. Pulling back, Hermione looked at her husband.

Draco Malfoy, her husband. She never would've thought she would marry the arse that teased her to no end in Hogwarts. Since then, he grew and changed so much. Instead of the cold heartless bastard she thought she knew back in school, he was so different. Sure, after getting through his tough exterior, after getting past his jibes and snarky attitude, she found Draco to be caring, intelligent and compassionate about what he does and who he loves.

This man promised her her safety, promised her protection, and most of all promised her love. She couldn't ask for anything more, she was content. Considering their current predicament, she knew her husband was someone she can trust and count on, no matter what. So as she stared at his face, glowing because of the light of the fireplace, she smiled, she rather be with him than anywhere else in the world.

Hermione was up early the next day before Draco. She did a quick walk around the perimeter of the wards to check that all was up to par, after walking around in the crisp morning air, Hermione walked into the toasty warm cottage to find Mimsy holding a letter addressed to her. Thanking Mimsy for the letter, Hermione hastily opened it up, it read:

 _Hermione,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, I was able to get in touch with Mimsy through Kreacher which surprisingly is her great-uncle. We miss you, Hermione and hope that you and Draco are safe, where ever you are. We were saddened to hear about your abrupt departure, we wished we were knew before we found out by the Daily Prophet._

 _Ron and I are trying our hardest to track down Bellatrix and her followers, but no such luck. There have been suspicious activity coming from Borgin & Bruke's. No accusations were charged, we are trying not to assume too quickly. No leads._

 _Please be safe. Please keep in touch if you can._

 _Love, Harry_

Hermione sat down at the dining room table, she slowly placed the letter down. Her hands covered her mouth as a sob escaped from her throat. She missed her friends so much, the danger of getting caught from Bellatrix haunted her every night, the nightmares were frequent. She cried for her safety and Draco's, she cried for being homesick and missing her friends, she even cried for those who were brutally murdered by Bellatrix.

She hated what Bellatrix did to Justin Filch-Fetchly, she hated how people could be so prejudices, she hated how cruel people were. Life was unfair, she knew that, but why did it have to be her? Why couldn't she be happy with her husband and not worry about people trying to kill her?

She felt a small hand on the knee, Mimsy smiled, and was there offering Hermione a cup of tea, and a handkerchief. Hermione took the handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, "Thank you Mimsy"

"Your welcome, mistress," the house-elf said, "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded and patted the house-elf's shoulder.

Hermione looked out the cottage window, "Mimsy, when Draco wakes up, tell him I went into town to buy a few things. I'll be back around noon,"

* * *

The small town of Forks was quiet and simple, the main road had many shops, cafes and convenient stores along it's road. Hermione walked silently with her hands in her rain coat pockets, the drizzling rain feel onto her face, the sound of her rain boots trudging through the wet ground. She didn't know where she wanted to go, she needed to get out of the cottage and think. She didn't want Draco to see her crying, of course he has seen he when she was at her lowest, but recently she was being the rock for the both of them. Draco was obsessing over Bellatrix's next moves, he was getting more and more paranoid. Hermione was thankful she got him to relax and actually get a few hours rest of sleep.

Looking up at the grey sky, Hermione stopped in her tracks, her feet lead her to the bookstore she visited a couple of weeks before. She suddenly remembered the muggle girl, Bella and her vampire boyfriend, Edward. Curiously to see if Bella was working on this Sunday morning she walked inside. The bell chimed indicating her entrance, hopeful, she looked up at the countertop to indeed see Bella Swan.

"Hey, Hermione," Bella said slowly.

"Hello, Bella," Hermione said back as she unzipped her raincoat and set it on the coat rack.

"What are you doing here? Where is your husband?" Bella asked.

"I just thought I needed some alone time, it can get stuffy in that small cottage," Hermione replied, "So do you work everyday?"

"I only work three times a week, you know, because of school."

"Of course."

"Can I ask you something?" Bella was biting her lip, a habit of Hermione's as well when she was nervous or concentrating. Hermione nodded, "Why would you and Draco leave your wizard world?"

Hermione dreaded Bella asking this question, but her expression didn't falter, "Change of scenery." Bella didn't seem convinced but didn't press on, which Hermione was thankful for.

"Is it alright if I come over? I'll be done with my shift a few minutes from now," She asked. Hermione was quite surprised from her sudden request, she thought about how irritated Draco would be if she brought her to their cottage, but she was in need of a friend, a new possible friend.

"Sure, but it'll be tricky to get you to the cottage," Hermione said, she remembered her first apparition travel, it didn't go well.

"I'll manage," Bella smiled, the excitement in her eye amused Hermione.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Bella were walking side by side, she was looking for a place to apparate, there weren't much people out today, the rain was expected to pick up and the weather was to be dropping since it was almost October.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Bella asked again.

"Sure," Hermione replied.

"Why are you alone? Draco looks really protective," Bella observed.

"Draco is very protective, but I can handle myself. I don't mind it. I actually needed some alone time to clear my head, he wasn't aware of me leaving," Hermione admitted.

"Oh, I don't want to be barging in-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, really. Draco will be Draco, he's always known to be moody. Don't take it personally," Hermione said. She noticed the street thinning out of people, she turned into an alley, Bella quietly followed. Hermione looked around once more, "Bella, we're going to apparate to the cottage, it's going to be a bit uncomfortable," Bella nodded and took Hermione's hand.

The familiar feeling of squeezing through a tube was never a pleasurable one for Hermione, her feet landed onto the soft dirt, some distance away Bella was stumbling for balance, Hermione rushed over to Bella's side steadying her, "You alright?"

Bella looked a little green, but nodded.

"You did well, people usually vomit on their first try," Hermione humored.

The cottage was invisible, but Hermione could feel the magic of the wards humming and vibrating, she walked towards the wards, feeling the invisible magic radiating. She lifted her wand creating a little hole for both her and Bella to slip into, Bella quickly followed behind her. Hermione closed the wards once she saw Bella next to her then made her way towards the cottage until she noticed someone standing before them.

Draco had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, "Don't you think letting me know where you were off too would be ideal?"

"Draco, didn't Mimsy tell you?" came Hermione's calm reply.

"Oh she told me alright. Do you realize how dangerous it is to walking about alone?" Draco clipped.

Hermione pinch the bridge of her nose, already knowing an argument was brewing, in front of her guest nonetheless, "Draco, I know that! I needed some fresh air, and I was safe! There is no reason to suspect-"

"There is reason to suspect!" Draco countered, "What if someone saw you? You have a distinct look don't you think?"

"Who would've saw me? We are in a town filled with muggles, there are no suspicious people! You're overreacting!" Hermione couldn't help but yell back at him.

"Do you hear yourself? I am in the right reason to overreact! We are.." Draco started but stopped once he saw Bella behind Hermione, awkwardly finding her fingers more interesting than their row, "What is she doing here?" He sneered.

"I invited her," Hermione replied, with her nose in the air, Hermione pulled Bella behind her and walked past her glowering husband.

"Um, I could leave if you want…" Bella hinted.

"No, none of that. I want you here," Hermione gave Bella a smile and kept her eyes forward, Hermione could hear Draco's angry cursing. Bella jumped and stared behind her with wide eyes Hermione looked back to see Draco blowing up a dead tree that laid on the ground, "He'll blow it off,"

Hermione sat Bella down in the dining room, she left her to prepare some tea and sandwiches, Hermione was still a bit irritated with Draco as he blew up whatever he could find outside. Busying herself, Hermione jumped when Mimsy showed up out of thin air, "Mistress! Mimsy can prepare lunch for Mistress and her guest. Mimsy insists!" The creature squeaked.

"It's alright Mimsy, I'm quite finished, today is your day off! Why won't you take a nap?" Hermione suggested, Mimsy looked like she was about to cry, "You can prepare dinner? How about some good old fashioned steak and mashed potatoes for us tonight? I know that's Draco's favorite."

Instantly, Mimsy's face lit up in excitement, she nodded very excitedly and hurried up to her room. Hermione and Draco discovered the cottage had an attic which Mimsy happily claimed. Balancing the tea and the sandwiches on a tray, Hermione walked back to the dining room, Bella was watching the rain drops on the window, she cleared her throat, "I thought some tea and sandwiches would be appropriate?"

"That's wonderful, thanks," Bella said. Hermione took her place right next to Bella, the two silently ate their food. "Will Draco be alright? I feel terrible for upsetting him…"

"He'll be fine. He's been like this before, and I'm used to it. It's not because of you, we are going through a tough time." Hermione replied.

"What kind of trouble if you don't mind me asking?" Bella questioned.

Hermione hesitated for a minute, "If you don't mind, it's a bit personal and I rather not discuss it," Hermione played with her napkin keeping her eyes down.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled.

"It's fine," Hermione reassured, "Tell me about yourself, Bella."

Bella looked awkward for a bit, but Hermione didn't push her on. Her new companion reminded her a bit like Neville Longbottom, both were shy, awkward at times, but sweet people. From what she learned, Neville worked at Hogwarts as a Herbology teacher, one of his passions, he even married Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl in their year.

"Well what do you want to know?" Bella inquired. she was holding the tea cup close to her lips.

"Did you live in Forks your whole life?" Hermione asked.

Bella shook her head, "I didn't, I used to live here with my mother up until I was two and moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I lived there up until last year when my mother remarried."

"You didn't like your mother's new husband?"

"Oh no, Phil's a great guy. I knew they would be traveling a bunch so I didn't want to be a burden," Bella said, "I thought it would be a good time to see my dad."

Hermione nodded, "That's nice."

"What about you? When did you discover you were a witch?" Bella asked.

"I always knew I was different when I was younger, unexpected things happened around the house because of me. When I was eleven years old, Dumbledore, our Headmaster at our school, visited my parents and I and told me I had magic in me," Hermione described and chuckled to herself when she remembered the reactions her parent's had on their faces. Hermione's mother looked about like she were to faint, and her father looked at Dumbledore like he grew a second head right in front of him, "I was thrilled. Ever since then, I devoted myself to knowing everything about magic and Hogwarts."

"That sounds amazing." Bella smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is it having Edward as a boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

Bella didn't hesitate to answer, "He's everything I ever wanted,"

"When did you discover he was a vampire?" Hermione questioned. Bella launched into her full story of how she figured out Edward's true identity. It turns out that Edward wasn't the only one, he had a family filled of vampires as well. He had two adoptive sisters, and two adoptive brothers who were found by their adoptive father, Carlise who turned most of them. Hermione was fascinated on how Carlise was almost three hundred years old, and how it was difficult for any vampire to change a human being, from what Bella told her, she was amazed from their different abilities. Edward was able to read minds, his sister, Alice was a Seer, and Alice's mate had the ability to control one's emotions. "We have our share of vampires in the magical world, I never would've thought they were capable of having superhuman abilities." Hermione marvled.

"Yes, I was quite surprised too. What's unusual is how Edward can't read my mind," Bella wondered.

"He can't?" Hermione asked, Bella shook her head, "He says when he tries, there's nothing. No thoughts, nothing."

"Maybe you have a bit of magic in you," Hermione joked and Bella smiled, "As you already learned, we have a defense spell when it comes to people reading our minds, it's called occlumency. The opposite of that is what Draco used on you, legilimency which is reading minds, if you will." Hermione explained.

"How does occlumency work?"

"It's actually very difficult magic, Draco is very skilled at it. It takes a lot of practice, but you can either create a wall that blocks the opposer out of your mind, or you can give them false memories."

"Give them false memories?" Bella marveled.

"It's like telling a lie," Hermione said.

Before she could tell Bella more about it, Draco finally walked into the cottage. His shirt was off and his body was covered in sweat. Hermione's eyes raked up and down his body, taking in his perfect, lean body, his abs clenched every time he moved. Hermione shook herself off, Bella was looking at her with an awkward gaze. Draco didn't seem to take notice of them since he plopped himself face down on the couch. Hermione realized that it was late at night and she jumped up, "Oh! Bella, it's really late. I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"No, its alright," Bella stood up, "I gave my dad a call right before we left the bookshop that I'll be home late. And Edward might be already waiting outside of the er, wards."

Hermione sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness, here I'll walk you out."

Hermione lead Bella into the living room, she shrugged on her coat as did Bella and grabbed her wand off the lamp table next to the couch Draco was passed out on. Hermione lit a _lumos_ lighting the way as Bella and herself walked through the darkness. "You know, you are welcomed back anytime you wish. I'm sorry about my husband's behavior, he's just going through a tough time."

"You don't need to apologize, I understand. I would love to come to visit, would it be alright if I bring Edward with me?"

"Of course, he's welcomed as well. I have to say, having guests are a good change." Hermione replied.

Once she felt the familiar hum of magic radiating off the wards, Hermione raised her wand to create an opening. Right as there was a clear path, Edward was already standing in the way, giving both her and Hermione a smile and a wave, "Hello, Hermione. Nice seeing you again." He said.

"Hi, Edward."

Bella started forward, and stopped. She turned around and gave Hermione a small smile, "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Hermione confirmed. The two were gone with a wave of her wand. Hermione set up the wards once more. As she walked back to the house, she couldn't help but feel like a weight has been lifted off her chest. Meeting Bella did satisfy her need of companionship, she was surprised to have felt a connection to the young girl. She had this sense of trust that came from Bella, her curiosity was relieving to her.

Hermione found Draco still passed out on the couch, he was completely shirtless with his slacks and shoes on. Hermione kneeled on the floor and observed his sleeping face. She loved how peaceful he looked when he slept, she stroked his soft hair, "My love, wake up."

Draco's eyes fluttered opened, "Hermione," his raspy voice said.

"Bella's gone. Do you want dinner?" Hermione asked after placing a few kisses on his cheeks.

"I'm famished," Draco admitted with a goofy smile. Hermione leaned forward to kiss his lips. She kissed him softly, only expecting it to be short and sweet, but Draco had other plans. He was now on his side and both of his hands were on either side of her face as he pulled her in.

Hermione moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth, her eyes rolled back into her head she ran her fingers through his soft hair. Hermione stood up and sat on Draco, her legs on either sides of his hips, she straddled him pressing herself onto his already growing bulge. Draco's hands were running up and down her back, he gave her bottom a squeeze sending shivers to all her right areas. Hermione gasped, feeling Draco's hands move under her shirt and now squeezing her breasts.

Draco broke the kiss to only trail hot kisses down her neck, he found her sweet spot right where her neck and shoulder connected and sucked. Hermione whimpered and ground more into his bulge getting a moan from him. His lips founds hers again and they started to kiss each other aggressively, both hungry with desire.

Hermione yelped in surprise as Draco flipped her over so now she was on her back. Draco slowly took off her shirt and jeans until she was just in her panties, he attacked her bare breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth as he rolled the other in between his fingers.

Hermione whimpered in pleasure, her hands were running up and down Draco's chest and abs feeling the hardness underneath his perfect skin. She hastily rid Draco of his slacks and he quickly kicked off his shoes. Hermione took this time to flip them over again so Draco was sitting down on the couch.

Kneeling down, Hermione was now in between Draco's legs, his long, hard member proudly stiff. Draco's eyes darkened as Hermione took his cock in her hands, she stroked the entire length of it, then without breaking the eye contact, Hermione guided the tip of him into her mouth, "Fuck," Draco moaned, his hands were in her hair, keeping it out of the way. She began to bob her head up and down, letting his cock hit the back of her throat. She loved the sounds of his moans, it was deep and throaty making her wet. "Hermione," Draco grunted, his hands were now guiding her bobbing of the head, his hips pushed into her making tears spring from her eyes as it kept hitting the back of her throat.

Draco pulled her and kissed her hard before he threw her on the couch, Hermione laughed with her eyes filled with lust, Draco finally pushed into her. Hermione moaned, "Draco!" Draco kissed her neck and lips as he began to move. His thrusts were hard, his mouth never leaving her mouth or body. He bent down to suck on her nipples making her whimper.

Draco pulled back, he took a hold of her hips with both of his hands. He began to thrust in her harder than before, he was starting to hit her sensitive spot sending all types of pleasure throughout her body, the warm behind her navel building up every time he stroked it with his cock. "Draco.. I"m close!" Hermione whimpered.

"Come for me," Draco grunted. After a few more strokes, Hermione closed her eyes, she felt herself release all over him, her body shuddered in pleasure, she screamed out, "Draco!"

Not long after, the walls of Hermione's insides clenching Draco's cock sent him overboard, he squeezed his eyes shut seeing a blinding light behind his eyelids as he emptied himself into her warm body, he grunted her name, burying himself deep inside her. He collapsed onto her. Hermione stroked his hair as he rested his face on her naked chest. Their bodies rising and falling as they tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry, for acting like that," Draco apologized.

Hermione shook her head, "No, Draco don't apologize. I'm sorry for not telling you myself."

Draco pulled Hermione in his arms, she nuzzled her face into his chest, cologne, apples and musk. Hermione loved the smell of him so much, she sighed happily, closing her eyes. Draco kissed the top of her head, pulling her close. The two of them laid down naked, covered by the cozy throw blanket that was draped behind the couch. "I told Bella and Edward they are welcomed to the cottage tomorrow," Hermione hinted.

"The vampire?" Draco asked, Hermione nodded. "Don't expect me to be on my best behavior."

Hermione playfully slapped his naked chest, "Please don't cause trouble. I believe he has a great restraint."

Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing opposing her idea of having company over. Hermione sank back into his chest enjoying his warm embrace. The smell of food made both of their stomachs growl.

"Supper is ready masters!" Mimsy called from the dining room.

Draco chuckled, "I guess she learned that it wasn't smart to apparate in front of us because of our previous actives," Hermione blushed but couldn't help but let out a small giggle from escaping. Draco stood up and stretched, all in his nakedness. His beautiful sculptured body was magnificent in the fire light, Hermione couldn't help herself when she felt the familiar want of desire building behind her navel.

Draco gave her a knowing look, "Round two?"

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, Draco began to summon their lounging robes, his was black silk, hers was a pretty pale yellow. The two walked into the dining room ready to rid themselves of hunger.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hope you liked it, I wanted Hermione & Bella's friendship to bud in this chapter, please review._


End file.
